<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tigress of the House of Lamentations by KCW999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088733">The Tigress of the House of Lamentations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCW999/pseuds/KCW999'>KCW999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCW999/pseuds/KCW999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are starting to worry that something strange is going on with Kitana.  Satan decides to try to figure it out.  Could it be a spell, a curse, or something else?  What does a tigress stalking the halls of the House of Lamentations have to do with Kitana?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Prologue is chapter four of Sweet Dreams.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The brothers are starting to worry that something strange is going on with Kitana.  Satan decides to try to figure it out.  Could it be a spell, a curse, or something else?  What does a tigress stalking the halls of the House of Lamentations have to do with Kitana?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't realize that the chapters were all out of order.  I just fixed it.  Thank you to all of you who are leaving kudos or bookmarking my stories I really appreciate.  Off to work on the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>The House of Lamentations was quiet as a graveyard at night as the 7 demons lords slept soundly in their beds except for one who was using the cover of darkness to raid the fridge for a midnight snack.  Beel was pulling stuff out of the fridge and piling it on the counter.  Suddenly he heard a loud crash come from the music room.  He walked quietly toward the music room not wanting to scare off whichever of his brothers was making all the noise.  When he reached the music room he heard animal noises.  He could sense that something large and dangerous lurked in the darkness just beyond sight.  Then he saw the animal as it stalked toward him walking into the moonlight shining through the window.  It was a large cat that looked like a tiger from the human world.  It looked at Beel cocking its head to the side.  Beel stared at green tiger eyes regarding him inquisitively.  It walked toward him making a chuffing sound before rubbing against him and sauntering out the door.  Beel, taking a moment to figure out what just happened, went running out of the room to see where the large cat had gone.  There was nothing in the hallway when he looked both ways.  </p><p>“My brothers will think I’m crazy if I tell them about this,” said Beel as he headed back to the kitchen bewildered.  He grabbed his snack off the counter and headed back to his room excited to tell Belphor and Kitana what he just saw stalking through the House of Lamentations.</p><p>Beel got to his room and went in putting his snack on his bed.  He saw Belphie on the bed where he had left him, but Kitana who had been curled up with Belphie when he left was not in the room anywhere.  He shook Belphie trying to wake him up.</p><p>“Belphie, wake up.  Kitana is gone,” yelled Beel, as he shook Belphie again trying to wake him up.</p><p>“What?”asked Belphie, as the realization of what Beel said set into his groggy mind along with panic.</p><p>“Should we go tell Lucifer, “ asked Beel worried for Kitana, the stalking creature he had seen in the dark all but forgotten.</p><p>“Let’s look for her first.  If we can’t find her we will go talk to Lucifer,” explained Belphie, hoping it wouldn’t come to that.</p><p>Beel and Belphie walked into the library and looked over at the chair.  Kitana was curled up fast asleep.  Belphie could not figure out why Kitana would get up in the middle of the night and end up here.  He was glad that they had found her but figured telling Lucifer may be a necessary step if they are going to get to the bottom of this mystery.  </p><p>“Beel let’s take Kitana back to our room,” said Belphie, as Beel collected Kitana in his arms and followed Belphie back to their room.  He placed her in Belphie’s bed as they both climbed in on both sides of her this time making sure she wouldn’t be able to leave without at least one of them waking up.  Belphie wound his tail between her legs as he was accustomed to doing, making sure to have a tighter grip on her leg as he rested the tip of his tail against her core. He decided as he listened to her and his brothers breathing that he would be talking to Lucifer in the morning because something with Kitana’s disappearance was troubling him and he hoped his older brother could figure it out.  Belphie fell asleep enjoying the feel of Kitana in his arms and his twin Beel close by as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belphie woke up and smiled feeling Kitana still curled up in his arms, his tail still between her legs laying against her core. He moved his tail against her core as she moaned in her sleep. He smiled to himself knowing that would definitely be something he would revisit another time but right now he needed to figure out how Kitana had ended up in the library last night.  He looked over at his twin who he could feel was waking up. He put his fingers to his lips and pointed to Kitana who was still  fast asleep. Belphie started untangling himself from Kitana and directed his brother to do the same. Belphie then moved away from the bed and directed Beel to do the same.  </p><p>"Beel, I'm going to go talk to Lucifer. I think something is going on with Kitana and I want to get his opinion," explained Belphie as he started to get dressed.</p><p>Beel, remembering the creature he saw in the music room now that he wasn't worried about Kitana, got his brother's attention and directed him toward him so he didn't have to talk to loud and wake Kitana.</p><p>"Belphie, last night when I went to get my midnight snack I heard something and followed the sound to music room.  When I went in I saw a tiger from the human world standing in the moonlight. It made a strange sound and rubbed up against me. Then when I was able to follow it out it had disappeared," explained Beel who wasn't sure how his brother was going to take his strange story.</p><p>Belphie could tell his brother believed he had seen a tiger in the music room.  Something told him that it was another piece to the puzzle.  He sat down and had Beel tell him every detail that he could remember.  <br/>Belphie looked back at Kitana more concerned about her now after Beels latest information.  Somehow a tiger's appearance and Kitana's disappearance was to much of a coincidence.  He wasn't sure what it all had to do with Kitana. Could it be a spell, curse, or something else.  He figured maybe he should get Satan involved in the discussion as well. He pulled out his DDD and sent a message to his brother asking him to meet him at Lucifer's room.  Belphie made sure to explain in the message that it was about Kitana's safety. Not even Satan would ignore that.  </p><p>Belphie looked over at Beel and said "Keep an eye on Kitana,Beel, until I get back. Don't let her out of your sight."</p><p>"Do you think something is wrong with her Belphie?"asked Beel, who was worried about Kitana.  After last night, he understood why his twin cared about Kitana so much, because so did he.</p><p>"I don't know Beel, but we are going to find out.  Just keep her safe," said Belphie not hiding the concern and worry from his brother.  </p><p>"I'll keep her safe,"said Beel as he crawled back on the bed and pulled Kitana over to him.  Kitana did not awaken which worried Belphie even more.</p><p>"Thank you,Beel,"yelled Belphie as he headed out the door.</p><p>He ran to Lucifer's door and knocked before barging in.  "Lucifer, before you start yelling I think something is wrong with Kitana.  I asked Satan to join us to see if we could figure out what is going on," explained Belphie to a very drowsy and irritated eldest brother.  As soon as he heard something was wrong with Kitana his whole demeanor changed.  He let his brother and Satan, who had just arrived into the room.  Belphie retold both Kitana's disappearance as well as Beel's encounter with the tiger. He hoped between the three of them they could figure out what was going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The brothers decide how to keep Kitana busy while Satan researches what is going on with her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitana stretched feeling her muscles aching like she had run a marathon and had forgotten about it.  She felt strong arms holding her gently as she opened her eyes. Kitana saw Beel's concerned purple eyes observing her closely.  </p><p>"Beel, what's wrong did I grow horns or something?"asked Kitana feeling her head just in case.</p><p>"No, no horns," said Beel, "when I got back from getting a snack from the kitchen last night you were gone.  Belpie and I found you in the library."</p><p>Kitana paused trying to remember what happened last night. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Belphie's arms and Beel saying he was hungry and would be back.  Then nothing.  She definitely didn't remember getting up or going to the library.  How did she get there then.</p><p>"Beel, how did I get to the library? I don't even remember getting up,"asked Kitana.</p><p>"We don't know. Belphie went to talk to Lucifer to see what he thinks could have happened. Come on, let's get you up, dressed and go get some breakfast,"answered Beel, helping Kitana getting up.  He noticed how slowly and gingerly she was moving.  He had moved that way the morning after a hard won Fangol game.  Kitana, however, had no reason to be feeling like that.  Beel noticed several times she had to steady herself like she was dizzy or something. Beel took out his DDD and started sending his observations to Belphie.  Hopefully it would help his brothers to figure out what was happening.  Kitana got dressed and he went with her to breakfast.   </p><p>They had just sat down when Beel's DDD went off. Beel grabbed his DDD and looked at the chat from his brothers with one hand while stuffing food in his mouth with the other.</p><p>Belphie: Beel, keep Kitana there at the table.  I'll be there to join you in a few minutes. </p><p>Satan: I'll need a few hours to get some things together to research what is going on with Kitana. Can you guys keep her busy and keep an eye on her at the same time.  When I get it all together I'll have her join me and I'll ask her some questions until I can figure out what is going on.</p><p>Belphie: Kitana wanted me to show her how to use the dagger I gave her. So I will do that with her for a little while. Then I'm sending her to Lucifer. Asmo can you get a warm bath set up for her. Beel said he could tell her muscles are sore. </p><p>Asmo: I would love to set up a warm bath for Kitana and I can give her a massage and…</p><p>Lucifer: You will set up the warm bath and then leave her alone.  Mammon make sure Asmo leaves her alone.  Beel says she's exhausted and having trouble steadying herself. Just stay outside the door in case she needs you.</p><p>Asmo: Fine!😡  For Kitana. 🙁 I will add some relaxing bath salts to the bath water to help her relax.😊</p><p>Mammon: I'll be there. Asmo you better keep your hands off Kitana. </p><p>Levi: What do I do?  I want to help Kitana too.</p><p>Lucifer: Levi you make sure Mammon doesn't go in unless Kitana needs help.  If she does let us know immediately. </p><p>Beel put his DDD down and looked over at Kitana.  He noticed she hadn't eaten much either.  She kept pushing her food around with her fork. Beel picked his plates up and went to sit next to Kitana. </p><p>"Kitana, you need to eat,"said Beel concerned about her.</p><p>"Beel, I don't know how I got to the library. I've been racking my brain and I can't figure it out," said Kitana frustrated and anxious.</p><p>Beel could see she was close to falling apart.  He pushed his breakfast to the side and reached for Kitana pulling her toward him and holding her.</p><p>"Kitana, my brothers and I care so much about you. Right now, Lucifer and Satan, are using everything they have learned and everything they know to figure out what is going on with you. Then once we know what is happening all of us will help you through whatever it is," explained Beel, his concern for her showing in his voice and eyes.   He gently lifted her head up till her eyes were looking into his. "The only thing I need you to do is eat. Whatever we are dealing with, you will need your strength and you can't keep your strength up with out eating.  Will you do that for me."</p><p>"Yes, Beel I will," said Kitana having regained her control over her emotions. Beel placed Kitana back on her chair and was relieved when she started eating.  Beel pulled his plates back in front of him and returned his attention on his breakfast, but continued to keep a watchful eye on Kitana as well.</p><p>By the time Kitana had finished, Belphie came in carrying several daggers in his hand. He walked over to Kitana happy to she seemed to be more herself now then what Beel had messaged them earlier.</p><p>"So, Kitana are you ready to learn how to use your dagger?" asked Belphie, noticing how hard she was trying to control her emotions. </p><p>"Yes," said Kitana looking over at Belphie. Then standing up she looked at Beel his mouth full of food, and struggling to keep her control on her emotions said "Beel, thank you, for reassuring me. I really needed that."</p><p>Kitana walked over to Beel who had stood up and had his arms open for a hug. She melted into his arms and went to kiss him on the cheek when he gently maneuvered her head with his hand so her kiss would land on his lips as he showed her how much he cared with a thorough kiss.  Then he kissed her neck as he said, "My brothers and I will keep you safe Kitana no matter what is going on with you." Beel saw a tear slowly cascading down her cheek as her body relaxed against his.  He looked over at his twin, both knowing that they weren't going to let anything happen to her.  Once Kitana was able to stand on her own, he wiped away the tear with his hand, and opened his arms releasing her into the care of Belphie. As Belphie headed outside Beel continued to finish up his breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belphie teaches Kitana how to throw a dagger and tries to find out what happened to her before she arrived in Devildom.  Then Belphie tells her that Lucifer is expecting her in his room.  She wonders what her Prideful, sadistic lord is up to this time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belphie led Kitana out to a grassy area close to the forest.  Belphie had painted a target on a tree.  He then lined up his body with the tree and threw a dagger at the tree.  It hit the target dead center.  </p><p>"Come here, Kitana," said Belphie, directing her to stand in front of him.  He placed a dagger in her hand and got close to her, placing his hand on her hand that held the dagger.  He showed her how to throw the dagger at the tree and then let her try throwing it while he watched.  <br/>Belphie watched her try throwing the dagger and saw her getting frustrated when she was continuing not to get the dagger to stick in the tree let alone hit the target.  Belphie went over and took the dagger from her hand and put them on the ground.  He pulled her over to the tree and sat down pulling Kitana to the ground with him. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“I got you, Kitana it is ok to let go, you know,” said Belphie, noticing how much she was trying to keep all her emotions at bay like a damn holding back the waters of a great river.  He could see the cracks as a tear streaked down her cheek and she wiped it away hoping he hadn’t seen it.</p><p>Kitana fought against the waves of emotion crashing against her.  She tried to get up to run, but Belphie held her fast not letting her go. “You don’t have to hold it all together all the time you know,” said Belphie against her ear,” why do you always feel like you have to keep yourself under control all the time?”</p><p>“What would happen if you just let go. If you just let whatever emotions come when they come,” said Belphie pulling her hair away from her neck.  Belphie had felt something had happened to her before she had come to the Devildom, but he had never been able to get her to let him in.  Even Lucifer had mentioned the same thing.  Now something else was happening to Kitana and he could see her coming apart at the seams.  He knew he had to start unraveling all of this in order to get Kitana through all of this.   </p><p>“I can’t, Belphie,” said Kitana, struggling to work her way out of his gentle but iron like hold on her, “eventually I will have to go back to the human world, and not all the demons are found in Devildom.”</p><p>Belphie changed tactics since he needed to keep her calm and he knew his tigress would continue to fight and struggle, but he decided that even if he had to get Beel to help him he was going to find out what happened to her.  He started nuzzling her neck and then started kissing her neck.  Kitana stopped struggling and started relaxing, melting into his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Belphie,” muttered Kitana, starting to relax in her slothful lords arms, “ I just can’t.”</p><p>Belphie smelled the scent of fear in the air, which made him even more concerned.  What was it in the human world that had her so scared, that made her fight to hide her emotions to keep herself in control at all times.  Did what she was afraid of in the human world have anything to do with what was happening to her now?  “It’s ok Kitana,” said Belphie, trying to reassure her, “I  won’t push you to tell me right now, but at some point you need to let us in.  We can’t help keep you safe if we don’t know what is wrong.”</p><p>Kitana wanted to tell Belphie, she couldn’t find the words.  How did you explain about a nightmare that you lived in for so long and was terrified about going back to?   She just wanted to run hoping to outrun the memories of the nightmare, but strong, gentle arms still held her to him.  Belphie started kissing her neck, running his fangs over the sensitive neck causing all the nightmares to fade like the taste of a sour strawberry when you dip it in chocolate.  Kitana turned toward Belphie as he captured her mouth thoroughly, kissing away all the worries of the day leaving only pleasure and the feel of her slothful lord's body against hers.  Belphie knew he had her when she moaned and her body melted against his.  </p><p>“Feel better my tigress,” asked Belphie, smiling that knowing smile as he saw the look of pleasure and desire replacing the fear and turmoil that he had seen in her brown eyes moments before. </p><p>Kitana shook her head wishing that they were somewhere else then the outskirts of the forest.  A place where she could have showed Belphie just how much she cared about him.  She looked into his purple eyes and saw the same thing mirrored there.  </p><p>“Lucifer is expecting you,” said Belphie, smiling as she blushed at the mention of his brother's name,” I think I’m going to send him a message and tell him how you blush every time I mention his name.”</p><p>“You’d better not,” said Kitana as she saw Belphie take out his DDD,” Grrrr! Your impossible!” said Kitana, trying to grab Belphie’s DDD from his hand to prevent him from sending anything to Lucifer.</p><p>Kitana was barely able to grab his phone before Belphie had her pinned against the tree with her hands high above her head.  “I think I’m going to have to work on my timing,” said Belphie smiling his devilish smile that always had Kitana’s heart thrumming like the melodic drumming of a sexy love song, “I never give myself time to explore the positions you always seem to find yourself in.”   </p><p>Kitana smiled up at Belphie wishing they could explore their current situation as well.   “Well I don’t know that this would be a completed pinning without the follow through,” said Kitana trying to keep a straight face as she looked up at Belphie.</p><p>“Oh is that so,” said Belphie, his purple eyes twinkling at the challenge, “ well the next time I see you I’ll make sure to leave no doubt that you have been thoroughly pinned and conquered.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’d better,” said Kitana nipping at his earlobe before standing up, “or you're going to have a very hungry tigress on your hands.”</p><p>Belphie chuckled as he took her offered hand and stood up.  He pulled her into his arms one last time kissing her thoroughly before letting her go.  He watched her walk up to the house already missing the warmth of her body against his and the lightning that always seemed to be coursing through his body every time she was near.  He picked up his DDD and sent a message to Satan that he thought it may have to do something to do with her time in the human world.  Hopefully Satan would have better luck breaking down those barriers that she kept up.  </p><p> </p><p>Kitana came into the House of Lamentations after having learned how to use the dagger that Belphie had given to her.  Belphie had been teaching her how to hold it and many other maneuvers.  She decided to go and see if she could find Lucifer.  She figured he was in his room probably at his desk working on paperwork as usual.  </p><p>She stopped at his door.  Her mind drifted to the last time she was standing at his door trying to find the courage to knock.  She had been so nervous that day standing at his door.  Today it wasn’t nervousness that gave her pause but eagerness and joy to see him.  Perhaps a bit of nervousness, after all she was never sure what mood he would be in.  Kitana knocked on the door and waited.  </p><p>“Still having trouble knocking on my door I see,” said Lucifer as he opened the door for her to come in with his eyes twinkling with mischief..</p><p>“Well not for the same reason though,” said Kitana walking into Lucifer's room, catching that mischievous glint in his eyes that always let her know that trouble was coming her way very soon.</p><p>“Is that so,” said Lucifer watching Kitana as she walked in and went to sit on the couch and looked up at him with a smile on her face, “ what caused the hesitation in front of my door this time?</p><p>“Well I was remembering the last time I stood in front of your door.  Worried about telling you about your days off and how you would react to it,” explained Kitana, “this time I was looking forward to seeing you, so see a very different reason for the pause.”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head agreeing with her as he sat next to her. “So are you saying I don’t make you nervous anymore?” asked Lucifer, as he caressed the side of her cheek and ran his gloved hand along to her chin before lifting her eyes to his. </p><p>Lucifer observed Kitana’s intake of breath at his touch as she then proceeded to melt at his touch.  When he looked into her brown eyes he could see the desire beginning to grow.  He looked back where his desk full of paperwork waited.  He would take a quick break, he decided not wanting to waste the treat that walked into his room.  </p><p>“You make me feel many things, Luce,” said Kitana, looking into his red eyes. </p><p>“Such as,” said Lucifer as he ran his gloved hand from her shoulder down to her elbow. </p><p>Kitana finding it hard to concentrate struggled to hold on to her control.  “What are you up to Lucifer?”asked Kitana, looking up at Lucifer, his eyes full of mischief.  </p><p>“Why me, nothing, of course,” answered Lucifer feigning innocence,”just asking you a simple question.”</p><p> “Right, because you only ask simple questions,” said Kitana, looking at Lucifer her eyes searching his red eyes searching for what she didn’t actually know.  Could he be trying to find out how she felt about him she wondered. How did she feel about him?  She knew that she felt more settled then she had in a long time.  She had always felt like running from the world and hiding in the shadows.  One, Lucifer wouldn’t let her run if she even wanted to, plus he had a tendency of finding her if she tried.  Two she had found herself looking for him during the moments when she wanted to run and he always found a way to erase the urge to run and replace it with pleasure, desire, and a need to be in his arms where it was safe.  How could she show him how she felt about him when she wasn’t even sure how to put it into words.  </p><p>“You really want to know how you make me feel, don't you,” asked Kitana, realizing how important the question really was to Lucifer. Kitana scooted closer to Lucifer and wrapped his arms around her laying her head on his chest taking a moment to hear his heart beating.  <br/>“You make me feel safe here in your arms, like no one would dare hurt me while you were here.     You may not think that is such a big deal, but to me it is.  I’ve had that before and had it turn to fear so I’m sorry if it is taking me a while to trust it. I’ve always felt like I had to run away from anything that got close from releasing a part of me that I don’t even really understand parts of me that I’m still trying to figure out, and somehow you seem to accept and understand that side of me.  Somehow you make me feel safe to explore who I am.  I’ve never had that I guess.”</p><p>“I’m glad I can be that for you, Kitana,” said Lucifer, holding her tighter in his arms and feeling her melt against him, “ I will say that I would never have thought that a human like you would stir up these feelings within me.”</p><p>“Such as,” said Kitana, trying to feign innocence as Lucifer had done previously.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled looking down into her brown eyes.  He could tell she was answering him as honestly as she knew how.  She always had.  He figured he owed her an honest answer as well.  <br/>“That day you tore out of my room with Mammon and Levi in tow leaving me alone in my room I was very surprised. Surprised you had the audacity to run from me.  I enjoyed myself though, showing you the error of your choices,” explained Lucifer looking down at Kitana, remembering pinning her against the wall,  his body against her naked one. Wondering how he was going to get her in that memorable position again.  </p><p>“I will admit I learned my lesson that day,” said Kitana, her eyes full of mischief, remembering how much fun it had been learning that particular lesson, “I also learned how much fun it is to say no to your directions on occasion.”<br/>Kitana then got on her knees and threw one leg over his lap so she was sitting on his lap facing him.  “I also learned how much I love that mischievous look in your eyes and that devilish grin, which always lets me know I’m going to be taught a lesson, conquered or both,” said Kitana looking into his red eyes with her own mischievous brown ones as she caressed the side of his face.  </p><p>“It seems someones getting bolder,” said Lucifer, knowing that the Kitana that he met the first day she knocked on his door would have never climbed on his lap like she just had.  </p><p>“Is that ok?” asked Kitana, starting to hesitate.</p><p>“I told you that first night when I had you laid out before me like a scared rabbit, I’ll redirect you if it's needed.  Most of the time you wind up getting yourself in precarious positions if I give you enough freedom,” said Lucifer as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body against his and captured her mouth all at once leaving her unable to do much, but get lost in his mouth against hers, and his tongue dancing against hers. Lucifer smiled knowingly as a moan escaped and Kitana’s body melted against his of its own accord.</p><p>“You better not run anymore, Kitana,” said Lucifer as he looked into her brown eyes.</p><p>“I won’t Lucifer.  I found home right here in your arms.  The only place I’ll be running to is you,” said Kitana looking into his red eyes, as she added mischievously, “ Well unless I run away just cause it’s an awful lot of fun when you find me.” </p><p>“I will always find you my tigress,” said Lucifer, claiming her mouth once again to prove his point.</p><p>“I won’t make it easy for you,” said Kitana, when Lucifer had finally broken his thorough kiss and the fog had lifted.</p><p>“I don’t doubt that,” said Lucifer, smiling a devilish smile at his mischievous tigress.</p><p>Lucifer then pulled Kitana’s hair to the side leaving her exposed neck free for his exploration.  He began to kiss, then nibble, dragging his fangs against her sensitive neck.  He smelled her arousal ever increasing with each touch, kiss and nibble.  </p><p>“Stand up, and let's get your clothes off,” said Lucifer, releasing her to get off of his lap and undress.</p><p>Kitana got off his lap and watched as he got up and started taking off his clothes.  He paused when he noticed Kitana had made no attempt at taking off a stitch of clothing.  She just watched him with a mischievous smile.  </p><p>“I see someone’s not following directions,” said Lucifer, smiling as he watched Kitana knowing full well that she was enjoying herself very much, and if he was honest he did love teaching her lessons and conquering her all at once.  </p><p>“I guess I need another lesson,” said Kitana with a sly smile,” but you have to catch me first.”</p><p>“Do I need to lock the door again,” asked Lucifer, remembering the last time he had prevented her from escaping his room.  </p><p>“Not this time. I promise to stay in the room.  I can’t promise I’ll make it easy for you to catch me though,” said Kitana enjoying their game of demon and tigress.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll catch you,” said Lucifer with the confidence of the Demon of Pride.</p><p>“I have no doubt you will,” said Kitana as Lucifer started moving slowly toward her his eyes starting to glow in the darkness, “ You always make me think of a hungry wolf  eager to devour me when you get that mischievous look on your face,”  </p><p>“I know right where I want to devour my little rabbit first,” said Lucifer edging closer to his prey.  He smiled at her with his fangs showing in his devilish grin.</p><p>Kitana’s heartbeat increased much the way a rabbit would if caught in the gaze of a hungry wolf.  She looked at Lucifer and saw that knowing smile he would always get when he knew he was having the desired effect on her control.  Kitana started to strategize how to foil this wolf's attempt at getting her.   She took off toward the couch, but her path of escape was cut off by Lucifer moving faster than she ever knew he could.  The only direction left to her was the bed, as she looked over at Lucifer who was standing there patiently waiting for her to come to that realization.  </p><p>“True, you have your rabbit cornered, but technically you haven’t actually caught me,” said Kitana, looking at Lucifer with devilment in her eyes.  She was surprised by her own actions tonight.  She would easily have played these games with Belphie, but she had always been nervous about playing with Lucifer this openly.  She wasn’t sure if she was becoming bolder as Lucifer had said or if she was just getting better at trusting him.  She watched him walking toward her like a stalking wolf and somehow felt a part of her heart that she thought would never heal started to mend.    </p><p>She leapt on the bed using the only route Lucifer left her. She felt like her demon lord had herded her right where he wanted her.  As soon as she was on the bed he leapt on top of her pinning her stomach to the bed. Lucifer got off Kitana a bit giving her the illusion of a chance to move, while giving him the ability to flip her around to her back pinning her once again against the bed. Lucifer used the weight of his body to keep her pinned to the bed while he began moving her arms and hands toward the headboard.  Then he kissed her exploring her mouth with his tongue distracting her as he then wrapped both of her wrists with silk ropes already attached to the headboard of his bed.  He broke the kiss and then backed away watching as Kitana started to realize that the wolf had caught the rabbit.  Kitana pulled on the ropes holding her wrists securely.  Then she looked up at the demon lord looking down at her with satisfaction at the capture of his prey.</p><p>“Hey,” said Kitana, grinning up at her demon lord curious to know what the wolf had in store for his prey tied and helpless to stop him from following whatever devious thought that might cross his mind.</p><p>Lucifer smiled his knowing smile as he smelled Kitana’s arousal as well as heard her heartbeat increase in excitement to see what his next move might be.  Lucifer stood up and started removing his clothes one piece at a time watching Kitana as he did.  She was watching him captivated by the removal of each piece of clothing.  He could tell she was enjoying it as much as he was.  He walked over to the bed and crawled on top of the bed.</p><p>“Now we need to get your clothes off,” said Lucifer as he started to slowly remove her clothes.</p><p>Kitana’s excitement increased with the removal of each piece of clothing knowing full well that Lucifer had something in mind already for his captive rabbit.  Lucifer put her clothes on a nearby chair and crawled back on the bed at her feet.  He proceeded to crawl up her body, his arms and legs on either side of her body.  He smiled as Kitana’s breathing increased the closer he got to her head.  As soon as he reached her head he captured her mouth, kissing her thoroughly while remembering to distract her, his hands found her breasts rising and falling with each ragged breath.  He teased her nipple with expert fingers knowing exactly what movements would bring forth the moan that he was listening for.  Kitana, lost in the onslaught of sensations that Lucifer was creating, gave her demon lord exactly what he was looking for as a moan escaped her lips.  Lucifer looked down at Kitana, her eyes beginning to glaze with desire and pleasure.  He smelled her arousal and need calling out to him.  Lucifer wasn’t ready for that, however, he still had something he wanted to explore first. Lucifer laid on top of her positioning himself so his mouth could reach Kitana’s nipples which were hard and he wanted to explore them with his mouth.  He had also made sure that his cock was draped over her core and he smiled as he felt Kitana continue to move trying to bring relief to the throbbing he knew was growing between her legs knowing that what she craved was so close.   </p><p>“Luce,” Kitana begged, watching Lucifer enjoying himself which with each sucking motion on her hard nipples was sending electric shocks to the throbbing that was growing in intensity.  </p><p>“I’m busy, my tigress,” said Lucifer pausing from the delicacy he was enjoying. He looked at Kitana with a sadistic smile relishing the frustrated need he saw written all over her face,” I will help you momentarily.”</p><p>“Grrrr,” growled Kitana, the need for Lucifer’s attention to her extremities gnawing at her, she could barely handle the tension building there.  She knew he knew what he was doing to her and he was enjoying every minute watching as each flick of his tongue against her nipple sent a shock straight to her core.  Kitana pulled at the ropes trying to free her hands to relieve it herself, but as she figured Lucifer's expertise in tying knots held her fast.</p><p>Lucifer then started running his hands over her body.  He would caress her body coming very close to her core as Kitana would hold her breath waiting for the relief to come and then to her dismay and his amusement he would bypass that part of her body only to return to her nipples to continue building the throbbing between her legs. </p><p>“Lucifer,” Kitana growled again in frustration and need.</p><p>“Yes, my tigress,” said Lucifer, his eyes full of mischief and a sadistic smile showing just how much he was enjoying the look of hunger and need growing in her brown eyes,” did you need something.”</p><p>“You know very well what I need,” said Kitana emphasizing the word need as she fought against the ropes that held her fast.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled knowing full well Kitana’s control of her emotions was reaching her limit now he would give her what she needed and watch her come undone.  He resumed playing with her nipples continuing to send those shocks to increase the throbbing.  Kitana had gotten past the anger and frustration and was simply whining with need.  </p><p>Lucifer put his hand on top of her core as Kitana’s body raised reaching for him begging for him to explore her core more fully.  Lucifer watched as he slowly penetrated her core with his finger giving his tigress some relief from the building need.  She was wet and ready for his further exploration.  Lucifer heard Kitana’s breath catch as her body was flooded with pleasure.  He then moved down between her legs and began to explore her core with his tongue being sure to touch her clit ever so softly to further build the growing need.  Lucifer smiled knowing it wouldn’t take much to send them both over the edge.  Lucifer positioned his cock over her core as he reached up and captured her mouth kissing her thoroughly as he penetrated her at the same time.  Kitana’s core clenched and spasmed causing his own building need.  Kitana clung to him trusting him to give her the relief from the throbbing need.  Lucifer began rhythmically pumping in and out of her core as he smiled at the noises she was making at every penetration.  He reached his hand between their bodies and rubbed her slick clit as they both came undone in each other's arms.  </p><p>Lucifer untied Kitana’s bound wrists checking to make sure she hadn’t been hurt at all by the silk ropes. Finding no injuries he pulled her over against his body.  He looked down into her eyes still glazed with lingering pleasure,  and a satisfied smile on her face. She nuzzled his chest cuddling up to him even more as her eyelids began to close lost in blissful sleep.  <br/>Lucifer caressed her head as he watched her smile in her sleep. “ I’m glad you feel safe here in my arms Kitana and I’m going to make sure you always do.  You’ve given me and my brothers such joy and have brought us together without even realizing it.  You’ve changed me Kitana,” said Lucifer as he checked the time realizing they only had an hour before Kitana was supposed to go find Asmo to get a warm bath for her sore muscles.  </p><p>He pulled the blankets over both of them deciding to enjoy her in his arms until he had to let her go.  He glanced at his desk where he knew he had paperwork to catch up on, but with the memories he had gained with Kitana it was worth the effort needed to get caught up. He allowed blissful sleep to overtake him as he held Kitana in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kitana wakes up in Lucifer's arms as Lucifer encourages her to head to Asmo's bathroom for the warm bath Asmo has prepared for her.  Lucifer and Kitana get distracted by a chat message, when an emergency call comes from Diavolo requesting that all the brothers meet for an emergency meeting. Kitana leaves a very worried Lucifer to go find Asmo in his bathroom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer woke up Kitana still fast asleep curled up in his arms.  He reached for his DDD and checked the time.  He gave her a kiss and smiled as she sighed in her sleep.  </p><p>“Kitana, my tigress, it’s time to wake up,” said Lucifer as Kitana began to stretch like a cat waking up from a nap.  </p><p>“Already,” said Kitana trying to borrow deeper into Lucifer’s arms,” I want to stay here.”</p><p>“Asmo has worked very hard to make a relaxing warm bath for your muscles, so let’s not disappoint him.” said Lucifer, not wanting to let her leave either, but knew that Asmo would be very disappointed. </p><p>“Alright,” said Kitana reluctantly starting to get up, “I don’t want to hurt Asmo’s feeling either. He is such a sweetheart.”</p><p>Lucifer looked at his DDD checking the messages he had received while they had been asleep.  He checked a message from Belphie and started to smile as he looked over at Kitana who was starting to put on her clothes. Kitana put her socks on and was standing up to put on her undergarments when Lucifer walked over to her and grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and right against her neck making sure that his breath tickled the sensitive part of her neck, asked,” Is it true?” </p><p>“Is what true?” asked Kitana, trying to keep her wits about her with Lucifer’s body so close to hers.</p><p>“Do you blush every time Belphie mentions my name?” asked Lucifer, a look of pride and mischievousness on his face thrilled that just the mention of his name could bring a blush to her face.  </p><p> </p><p>“Grrrr! Belphie, I’m going to Grrr! Just wait, Belphie!” said Kitana frustrated by the slothful lord who is probably grinning from ear to ear knowing he had let Lucifer know what she thought she had made a point to make sure he didn’t tell Lucifer.</p><p>“So is it true,” asked Lucifer, his voice dripping with more seduction and desire than anyone demon or otherwise should be able to wield. </p><p>Lucifer’s hands began to roam her body as he began nibbling her neck.  Kitana’s breathing became ragged fighting to keep her control. “So,” asked Lucifer, using all his best interrogation techniques to get a confession. </p><p>“Yes,” said Kitana struggling to say the words,” you don’t play fair, Lucifer”</p><p>“Did you think I would,” said Lucifer with a devilish and sadistic smile.</p><p>“No,” said Kitana, knowing full well that she always enjoyed his methods even though she hated that he could so easily get whatever he wanted out of her.</p><p>“Why, Kitana? Why does my name make you blush?” asked Lucifer, his roaming hands slowly heading to the place between her legs where he knew she would be taken beyond her control to reason and left with just answering the question. </p><p>“Lucifer,”pleaded Kitana, wanting Lucifer’s method of interrogation to stop before she bared her heart to her demon lord and yet wanting it to continue at the same time.  </p><p>“Why,” he asked again with a more commanding tone to his voice so Kitana would have no choice but to answer.</p><p>“I’m falling in love with you Lucifer,”said Kitana through intakes of breath, as Lucifer continued to nibble her neck running his fangs over the sensitive spot while his fingers caressed her clit ever so softly, “ I love the way you play my body the way Mozart plays the piano.  Every time he mentions your name it reminds me of your control over me and I guess I blush.”</p><p>“Good, my tigress,” said Lucifer, smiling with satisfaction and hunger as he captured her mouth, kissing her very thoroughly.</p><p>Knowing Kitana was past the point of fighting him he was about to maneuver her to the bed when his DDD started ringing.  He grabbed it from his pocket ready to throw  it on the couch and ignore it until he saw it was Diavolo,  and answered it.  </p><p>“Diavolo,”said Lucifer, releasing Kitana, while at the same time steadying her with his arm till she regained her balance, “ is everything ok?  It’s unusual for you to be calling at this time.  You are calling an emergency meeting.  Ok.  What’s going on? No, Kitana is the only one here,” answered Lucifer as he sat on the couch as he listened to Diavolo over the phone.</p><p>Kitana got dressed as she watched Lucifer’s face grow more concerned the more he listened to what Diavolo said.  “I have a few things to take care of here and then I will wrangle my brothers and we will be there soon.  Is it ok for Satan to stay here?  He is trying to help Kitana figure out what is going on with her. Thank you, Diavolo, I appreciate that.  We are all worried about her.  We can fill Satan in later, and he can give us his view on it then. Alright, we’ll be there soon.  I’m sure we will get this figured out quickly.”</p><p>Lucifer stood up looking very worried.  Kitana watched him and then walked over and put her hand in his to let him know she was there for him if he needed her.  He pulled her into his arms and kissed her very thoroughly.  “It shouldn’t be too long and when I return we are finishing up where we left off,” said Lucifer with a devilish smile.</p><p>Kitana could tell he was still very worried about something.  Her tigress started pacing inside, not very happy at all, so she knew something was going on; she wasn’t sure how bad it was.  Lucifer as usual wasn’t giving away much.   </p><p>“Go see Asmo about your bath and I’ll message all of them about the emergency meeting,” said Lucifer, reluctantly letting Kitana go.  </p><p>Kitana went by her room grabbing a change of clothes and her toiletry items she would need after the bath.  She then headed to Asmo’s bathroom and knocked on the door.  She waited but heard no answer.  So she checked the doorknob and it wasn’t locked so she walked in.”Asmo,” called Kitana looking around.   The bathroom was already very steamy and the mirrors were already covered with water droplets.  She put her toiletry items on the floor near the large bathtub and found a dry spot on a nearby counter.  She looked around looking up at the chandelier that hung over the bathtub.  The bathroom was huge, larger than any bathroom she had ever seen.  She thought that Mammon and Levi were supposed to be here too but she didn’t see them.  She went over to the bathtub and saw it was very deep as well.  She squatted down next to it and put her hand in the water feeling the warmth of the water and the heat from the steam coming from the water.  She took out her human world phone and speakers figuring maybe Asmo had already gotten the text from Lucifer and had left.  She put it on her clothes on the counter not too far from the bathtub.  She picked a playlist and started to relax as the music started to play.   She figured she had the warm bath all to herself.  She hoped Asmo wouldn’t mind, maybe she should just go to the other bathroom that she usually used.  She felt like she was invading his space without his permission or something.  She started picking up her stuff when she saw Asmo come out of a closet with his hands full of towels.  She went over to take them from him to help him.  Her hand brushed his as she took the towels and he noticed her cheeks lightly blush as she hurried away from him putting them on the dry counter next to her clothes.  Asmo walked over to her smelling her hunger and Lucifer’s scent on her too.</p><p>“Lucifer left you hungry didn’t he,” said Asmo, smiling with mischief in his eyes.</p><p>“He got a call for an emergency meeting from Diavolo.  You will probably be getting a call or text from Lucifer soon.  Diavolo wanted all of you there,” said Kitana, increasing the distance between Asmo and herself. </p><p>Asmo noticed her attempt at putting distance between them, but her body was telling him something definitely different as the smell of her arousal and hunger pulled at him.  He knew if he could get his arms around her then he could encourage her to follow what her body clearly wanted.  Asmo listened to the music she was playing and figured it was worth a try.  He walked over and turned a dial on the wall that would warm up the now cold water in the bathtub. </p><p>“Would you dance with me while your water warms up,” asked Asmo, hoping he could finally get her body against his.  </p><p>“In a bathroom,” said Kitana, somewhat skeptical.</p><p>“Any place is a good place to dance,” said Asmo, holding out his hand to Kitana.</p><p>Kitana smiled as she reached out to Asmo putting her hand in his.  Asmo pulled her body close to his as he took the lead dancing around the bathroom.  Kitana started to relax against Asmo’s chest, putting her head right over his heart.  Kitana got lost in the music and being held in Asmo’s arms.  Kitana looked up into Asmo’s eyes as Asmo leaned in and kissed her and much to Asmo’s relief she returned his kiss as he deepened it and penetrated her mouth with his tongue.  Asmo stopped dancing lost in her taste, in his lips against hers.  He could hear her ragged breaths, and her heartbeat increasing as their tongues caressed each other.  He looked in her eyes seeing the desire and hunger growing in her brown eyes.  Asmo started kissing her neck recognizing how sensitive she was there when she moaned as his kisses were followed with the caresses of his tongue. </p><p>The moment was interrupted by Asmo’s DDD going off.  Asmo ignored it, letting it go to the answering machine, until it rang for the second time.  </p><p>“You realize it is probably Lucifer,” said Kitana, her head still reeling from Asmo’s attention,” he is definitely not going to be happy that you let his call go to the answering machine. </p><p>“I’d rather stay here with you,” said Asmo with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“I know, but we have a whole day together already planned coming up.  Remember dancing and dinner.  Plus Lucifer seemed really upset when Diavolo called him earlier.  I think he could really use his brother’s support,” explained Kitana, “ I pinky promise Asmo we will have some more time to spend together very soon.”</p><p>Asmo pulled Kitana into his arms once more kissing her thoroughly before letting her go. “Alright, I’ll call Lucifer back on my way there.  Are sure you will be okay on your own?”</p><p>“I’ll be okay. I’m going to soak in this warm bath that an amazing demon of lust ran for me and then I have to go talk to Satan about my abilities,” explained Kitana as she gave Asmo one more hug and kiss. </p><p>She watched Asmo as he walked out of his bathroom.  Then she removed her clothes and stepped in the warm water enjoying the heat taking away the sore muscle aches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kitana finishes her hot bath and goes to Satan's door.  Will he be able to tell her what is going on with her?  Will she be able to keep all her memories locked up inside?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There may be emotional abuse triggers depending on your experiences.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitana had thankfully had her warm bath that Asmo had arranged for her and was now standing at yet another one of the brother’s door trying to get the courage to open it.  She was supposed to be here.  Lucifer had told her to go to Satan’s room and he was supposed to help her figure out what was going on.  She paced back and forth in front of the door.  Grrr! Maybe if they built the rooms without doors then it would be easier.  No, Kitana figured then she would just be pacing in front of an open doorway while they watch her walk back and forth like a crazy person.  Much to Kitana’s relief the door opened and Satan stood holding the door open for her.</p><p>“I heard you pacing at the door and figured I’d open the door for you,”said Satan graciously as Kitana walked in, “Is there a reason you are pacing in front of my door? I was already expecting you, so you could have just knocked and walked in.”</p><p>Satan waited patiently for a reply as he could tell Kitana was very anxious.  Kitana wracked her brain trying to explain to Satan why she had been pacing in front of his door. “It’s because of Shrodinger’s cat.  The physicist who said if you put a cat in a box with poison then close the door.  You can't tell if the cat ate the poison until you open the door,” Kitana tried to explain.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve read about that theory.  It’s a horrible thing to do to a cat or any animal, but what does it have to do with opening my door?” asked Satan impressed that she knew about the theory but even more curious as to what it had to do with her not opening the door.  </p><p>“Shrodinger said that if you opened the door you would see if the cat ate the food and died or ignored it and was still alive in the box.  If you left it closed you wouldn't find out the answer.   I guess for me your door is like the door to the cats box.  If I open it and go in then we could have a horrible conversation, find out horrible news and I’d regret opening that door.  If I stand outside and don’t open it then I can imagine we had a great conversation, that what we find out is not as bad as I'm afraid it will be and that everything will be ok, “ explained Kitana, fighting the flood of emotions that were pushing at the door.</p><p>Satan, seeing that she was trying to steady herself, cleared the books off of a nearby chair and directed her to sit down, and then cleaned off another chair bringing it close to hers. “You’ve opened Shrodinger’s door once before and found a dead cat haven’t you,” said Satan, realizing that her story was more the door to her heart that she was talking about rather than just a simple door.  </p><p>Kitana worried she couldn’t say the words without falling apart so she shook her head affirming his estimation. Satan observed Kitana looking at her mannerisms. He could tell she was anxious, and after what she said he knew she had been hurt before causing her to be anxious about probably a lot of things. He knew after reading Belphie’s chat message a little while ago a lot of it came from before she came to the Devildom.  He wondered if it had anything to do with what was going on with her now.  Well first he needed to help her calm down and get her emotions back under control and then he would start trying to untangle this emotional ball of yarn.  He reminded himself he was going to have to do this carefully, because he could tell she'd been tangled in these emotions for awhile.  </p><p>“Would you like a hug?” asked Satan standing up and opening his arms, hoping it might calm her down and show her she had nothing to be afraid of.</p><p>Kitana wasted no time standing up and leaning into his embrace.  Satan felt her whole body relax, the anxiety and nervousness begin to melt away like the first snowflake of winter as it lands on your outstretched tongue.  </p><p>“Thank you, Satan,” said Kitana looking into his green eyes, “ I really needed a hug,”  </p><p>“Your welcome,” said Satan as he directed Kitana back to her chair even though he missed his body against hers already.  </p><p>“Well,” said Satan looking at Kitana one more time for signs of spells or curses, “I don’t think it is a spell or curse.  You don’t have any of the characteristics that would indicate that it is a spell or curse.  So the next thing we need to check is if you have any latent abilities that may have suddenly manifested.”<br/>“Latent abilities “ asked Kitana, “is that possible that I have had abilities and they are just now showing up?”</p><p>“Yes,” stated Satan, “ that is possible.  Sometimes a person's environment can prevent their abilities from coming forth.  In some cases, the person themselves prevented them from happening without realizing it.” </p><p>“Can you think of any time where you felt that maybe something was different.  I know my brothers keep talking about you talking about a tigress.  Could you explain that to me?” asked Satan, continuously observing her reactions to everything he said looking for the slightest clues he could pick up.</p><p>“I guess I always felt like I had a tigress inside somehow that would fight to get out and I had to keep her chained inside,” explained Kitana, trying to keep the memories at bay.</p><p> Satan observed Kitana shake her head trying to clear her head of whatever memories this was bringing up.  He knew he needed to take this next question very carefully, but he still needed to ask it.  “Why did you need to fight the tigress?  Why did you need to chain her up?”</p><p>Satan watched as he saw Kitana thinking about the answer to his question.  He could tell when she seemed to no longer be in the room but somewhere else locked in a memory. </p><p>Kitana thought about Satan’s question, remembering thinking she had to keep herself under control.  She couldn’t give him another reason to yell at her.  She must keep her emotions under control.  She started checking everything off in her head that could set him off.  Did she get the trash taken out today? Yes she remembered she had.  What else could she do to make sure he didn’t make her feel so incapable of doing anything.  A part of her kept wanting to lash out at him to yell back but she couldn't do that.  That would make it worse.  She didn’t know how bad it might get.  Right now he was just yelling and making her feel incapable of doing anything correct.  It could get worse.  She wanted to do better for him.  She had given him her heart and now he gives it a squeeze whenever he pleases making her feel paralyzed and scared.  She never knew when he was going to blow up next.  She felt like she was a cat in a room full of rocking chairs scared of which chair was going to crush her tail next.  She wanted to hide in the corner and disappear.  Then maybe it would stop and she could feel free again.  She could be herself and not what he wanted her to be.</p><p>Satan could smell fear becoming prolific in the room and he could tell it was coming from Kitana.  Suddenly, Kitana’s form began to change.  First her arms began to shrink and then became two small black paws.  Satan could hear the bones crunching and cracking as each change occurred.  Satan figured that was why her muscles had hurt so much.   He wanted to help her but figured he should wait till she had finished.  He realized that the animal she was becoming wasn’t a large tiger like Beel had said he had seen.  The change had completed and Satan saw a black cat sitting in Kitana’s chair.  Looking up at him with the prettiest emerald eyes he’d ever seen.   </p><p>He could tell she was still nervous as her black tail swished back and forth like an anxious cat.  Satan put his hand out letting her smell his hand.  The cat then rubbed against his hand and began to purr.  Satan smiled and began to pet her little black head and ran his hand down her back as she began to relax, her tail no longer swishing.  She was so soft and he could feel the vibrations of her purring through her body.  </p><p>“Kitana,” said Satan wondering if she would recognize her name.</p><p>The black cat looked up at him recognizing her name and meowed.   It was the sweetest sound he had heard in a long time.  Satan patted his lap encouraging Kitana to jump in his lap.  “Come sit in my lap, Kitana,” encouraged Satan.</p><p>Kitana judged the distance from the chair to his lap and made her leap landing gently on his lap with her claws retracted so as not to hurt the wrathful lord.  She began to rub her little head against his chest before settling down in his lap.  Satan sat there for a while enjoying the feel of her little cat body on his lap. Petting her from her head all the way to her tail.  Kitana began to knead his leg with her little paws continuing to purr her little heart out to show her appreciation for the attention.  He saw her little emerald eyes had gone to little slits as she began to look up at him through those slits very happy.   Satan realized he would love to sit just like this for hours, but if he admitted to himself he wouldn’t mind Kitana’s human form in the same place he smiled to himself.  Maybe he should try to encourage Kitana to return to her human form. </p><p>“Kitana,” said Satan, making sure to put some authority in his voice to get her attention, “ I want you to change back to your human form.  Imagine what your human form looks like, what if feels like to be in your human form.”</p><p>Satan sat quietly as Kitana began to change once again back to her human form.  Satan was amazed how it was much faster than before.  There was also much less bone crunching and cracking noises.  He figured it must get easier for her the more she does it.  He decided he should talk to Lucifer about making sure she practices changing to improve her control on her abilities.  Kitana, once she had returned to her human form, was a bit nervous, finding herself sitting on Satan’s lap, her legs hanging off the side of the chair..</p><p>“I’m sorry for being on your lap,” said Kitana, her cheeks turning red.</p><p>“I’m not,” said Satan wrapping his arms around Kitana.  Enjoying feeling her on his lap as much, or more  as he did her cat form. Knowing that Satan was ok with it seemed to help Kitana relax as she leaned up against his chest. </p><p>“Do you remember what happened, Kitana?” asked Satan, continuing to hold her in his arms.</p><p>“Yes, I think so but I think somehow I could feel the cat there with me helping me make sense of it all.  It wasn’t tigress, but she was still confident, and yet a bit anxious at first.” explained Kitana.</p><p>“Do you remember what you were thinking about before you changed your form to a cat?” asked Satan.</p><p>“ I remember feeling really scared, and wanting to disappear,” explained Kitana.</p><p>“Could you try to think back to what you were thinking,” asked Satan again.</p><p>Kitana looked him directly in the eyes and said,” I won’t. I don’t want to go back there.”</p><p>“Kitana, I know you are scared, but you have nothing here to be afraid of. You're safe here at the House of Lamentations.  No one will bother you as long as my brothers and I are here to keep you safe,” explained Satan trying to put Kitana at ease.  He remembered how her cat form began to relax at his touch, so he began to rub his hand up and down her arm. He noticed her body began to relax and without her even realizing it she began cuddling up against his chest more then she was before.  </p><p>“I’m not scared of you or any of your brothers, Satan, I care about all of you so much.  I feel safe here. I just don’t want to go back to the human world.” explained Kitana, relaxing and little by little feeling more relaxed about talking, “ I don’t want to feel like I have to hide again.  Like I have to disappear to feel safe.</p><p>“What was it in the human world that you were so afraid of?” asked Satan, starting to feel like he was starting to figure out what was going on with Kitana.</p><p>“Have you ever read the story about Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde?” asked Kitana, hoping that he had because she didn’t know any other way of explaining it.  </p><p>“Yes,” said Satan remembering the story well, “ Dr. Jekyll was a doctor who made a potion that allowed him to separate his good and evil side and was able to change at will between the two.”</p><p>“I felt like I was living with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but I never knew which one would be there.  That is all I’m going to say about it Satan,” stated Kitana, becoming very upset about the topic due to the memories that threatened to reemerge.    </p><p>“Ok, then we will table that discussion for another day. We still have a few details to work out with your abilities anyway. Like I believe you are able to become a tigress as well.  I think the tigress that Beel saw in the music room was you.  I think that is also why your muscles were hurting when you woke up this morning.  The more you use your abilities the better you will get at it,” explained Satan, “I will talk to Lucifer about putting some time in your schedule to work on your abilities with me. “  Satan then caressed her cheek hoping to erase the horrible memories he had asked her to remember and was surprised to see Kitana close her eyes to slits just like her cat form had and he began to hear her purring. Satan made a mental note to ask Kitana how she had done that later, but now he just wanted to enjoy the treasure nestled in his lap who he could smell was becoming very aroused.</p><p>Kitana smiled up at Satan, her mischievous eyes full of devilment.  Satan looked into her brown eyes and was surprised to see green flecks in Kitana’s eyes.    </p><p> “You are pretty amazing Satan. I would never have figured any of this out without you,” said Kitana as she rubbed her head against his chest much like her cat had done moments before.</p><p>“If that is how you feel then how about a kiss,” asked Satan his cheeks blushing momentarily before it was replaced with a devilish smile, his green eyes twinkling.</p><p> “I was wondering when you were going to ask,” said Kitana, looking at Satan, her brown eyes full of mischief. </p><p>“Well you should have said something,” said Satan, as he captured her mouth with a wildness she had never experienced before.  She was consumed by the feel of his tongue dancing with hers.  Any ability to think escaped her as her senses were attacked by his thorough kiss.  </p><p>Satan didn’t give her a chance for the delirious fog that he had created with his kisses to lift before he had moved to her neck first he was simply kissing before observing the moans that escaped Kitana.  Satan then decided to experiment with this very sensitive part of her body as he began caressing her with his tongue and then his fangs as he smiled when she melted against his chest.  </p><p>“Shall we take this to the bed,” asked Satan, enjoying the fog of pleasure and desire still found in her brown eyes.</p><p>Kitana paused looking up at Satan as she looked at him with pleading eyes, as she licked her lips.  </p><p>Satan, figuring out this kitten game that Kitana had started, looked down at her in his lap.  He smiled enjoying the game. “So does my kitten want something to lick,” asked Satan as he began unbuckling his belt to remove his clothes. He was surprised and even more aroused when Kitana jumped on the floor,  looked up at him and meowed much like her cat form.  </p><p>“You need to remove your clothes,” said Satan, “before you can get anything.”</p><p>Kitana meowed with a very mad and annoyed undertone as she began removing her clothes and returned to her spot at his feet.  He smiled down at her fascinated at how she was putting her all into this game.  He started to see why his brothers treasured her so much.  Here Kitana was with concern and tenderness in her brown eyes along with desire and so much more he couldn’t even discern taking on the impersonation of a cat because she figured he would like it. He had to admit he was enjoying this game she chose.  </p><p>He felt her rubbing her body against his legs waiting for his attention.  He could also hear her purring.  Satan saw the devilment in her brown eyes as he presented to her what she had been waiting for, his cock.  Kitana smiled as she began to lick from the base to the tip listening for any directions from Satan or any indications that she was doing it correctly.  She began to take the tip into her mouth as far as she could and began sucking and licking it at the same time. She smiled to herself as Satan was making pleasing noises of his own.  She began taking him in and out of her mouth.  Then Satan started controlling the tempo himself penetrating her mouth.  He looked down at her.  Seeing how much she was enjoying giving him pleasure.  He could also smell her arousal increasing.  He realized at that moment as much as he was enjoying Kitana acting like a cat he wanted to have her in his arms.  He would make sure they revisited this kitten game she had started but this time he just wanted her.</p><p>“Kitana,” said Satan, his voice still laced with the desire and pleasure he was feeling in her mouth moments ago, “ Stand up sweetheart.”  </p><p>Kitana stood up with concern on her face that maybe she had done something wrong.  Satan, always observant, noticed the concern and the self doubt that started developing in her eyes. Satan gently helped her up to her feet.  Then he caressed her cheek with his hand noticing how her eyes closed enjoying his touch. </p><p>“Kitana, you did everything right, kitten.  I just want you in my bed this time.  We will revisit your kitten play another time.  I just want you in my arms right now.  Do you understand?” asked Satan trying to keep his own control together until she nods that she understands.  </p><p>Satan took a moment to look at what he had found in his arms and what he was about to have in his bed and all to himself.  Satan smiled as Kitana started to blush from his gaze and started looking at things in his room to take her mind off of the demon who was enjoying her naked form standing in front of him.</p><p>“Whoever your Mr Hyde was he shouldn’t have treated you the way he did.” said Satan as he took her attention away from what she was looking at and brought it back to him, “ He had no clue what a treasure he had in his grasp, but I’m glad you came here and was able to get away.” </p><p>“Me too, Satan,” said Kitana, looking up into his green eyes.    </p><p>Satan crawled onto his bed and held out his hand for Kitana to join him.  Kitana put her hand in his and crawled on the bed beside him.  He pulled her into his arms again and captured her mouth with his, as his tongue explored her mouth to his enjoyment, once again causing her thought process to start short circuiting.  His hands going through her hair to position her in just the right position for him to explore her mouth.  Satan broke his kiss going to her neck next knowing already that it was a very sensitive part and he intended to find all of her sensitive areas.  Satan didn’t even give her a chance to regain her senses before he was moving on to the next stop of his exploration.  Kitana just held on for the wild ride he was taking them both on.  Satan’s hands began to explore as he continued to kiss, taste and run his fangs over Kitana’s neck, taking great pleasure in each moan, in the ragged breathing he could hear and feel as his wandering hands found the rise and fall of her breasts the next stop in his exploration.  Satan lay down taking Kitana down with him.  He braced himself with his arms looking down at the beautiful sight before him.  She was smiling up at him, her brown eyes still clouded from pleasure.  A beautiful sight he thought as he reached out and caressed her nipples already hard and eager for his touch.  He played with one nipple between his fingers as Kitana moaned, stretching like a cat and moved closer to him.  He could smell her arousal increasing with each twist or flick of her hard nipples.  He smiled to himself, it wouldn’t be long before his next stop would be wet and ready for his attention. He moved closer to her breasts capturing one with his mouth while he toyed with the nipple with his fingers. Satan sucked and toyed with her nipple with his tongue and teeth as Kitana came off the bed with a gasp trying to get closer to him.  Satan then moved to her other breast, while continuing to play with her sensitive and now wet nipple with his fingers increasing Kitana’s need past her ability to reason.  Satan could no longer wait, smelling her need calling out to him, and matching his need to get to the next stop of his tour. Satan began kissing and caressing his way down her body until he reached her core.  He watched Kitana as he started penetrating her core with his finger.  Kitana’s eyes clouded with pleasure as she smiled up at him enjoying every thing he had been doing on his tour of her body.  Kitana grabbed the sheets with her hands as her hips raised from the bed as Stan caressed her wet clit with his fingers.  Then he made himself comfortable between her legs tasting her with his tongue enjoying every lick like a cat would a dish of milk.  Satan enjoyed hearing her moans and cries of pleasure hoping it erased all the horrible memories that he had to force her to resurface from the depths of her mind where she had forced them to stay. He realized how he was going to end this amazing tour.  Satan looked at Kitana and realized she kept herself in such control of herself all the time.  He wondered what she would do if she had the control.  Satan left his spot between her legs,crawled up next to her, and lay down.</p><p>“Come here,Kitana,” said Satan gently, and encouragingly.</p><p>Kitana hesitantly got up on her knees and waited not understanding what Satan wanted.  “Put your leg over me and sit down,” said Satan, trying to explain to Kitana what he wanted her to do.  </p><p>Kitana eyes started to tear up, and all though she didn’t back up she became very anxious.  </p><p>“Your Mr. Hyde destroyed your confidence in yourself, didn’t he.” said Satan looking into her eyes full of anxiety.  Kitana shook her head yes, not able to verbalize due to the emotions threatening to break through.</p><p>“Well your first lesson on your abilities starts now,” said Satan as he sat up and pulled her to him capturing her mouth with his getting her lost once again in his kisses.</p><p>“I’m sure you still have the words that your Mr. Hyde has told you in a loop running through your head.  Today we are breaking that loop.” said Satan with his hands on either side of her head looking into her brown eyes so full of emotions of every kind.</p><p>“How do we do that?” asked Kitana looking up at Satan, wondering if it was possible to wipe out the words that threatened the fragile confidence that she had been trying to cultivate on her own.  </p><p>“You create your own words that override the words that he said to you,” said Satan as he pulled Kitana into his arms, “ so what’s one of the things that is running through your head.  We will start with that one first.”</p><p>“He always told me I was misunderstanding him.  Now I know that he was using that as a way to discredit my instincts so he could feed me whatever reasoning that he wanted and I would assume my instincts were wrong and I was just misunderstanding him.” explained Kitana glad that she had Satan’s arms holding her, keeping the majority of the memories at bay.  </p><p>“You know now that that is not true.  Correct? You know that you have great instincts and should trust them. So what do your instincts tell you about what I asked you to do?” asked Satan looking into Kitana’s brown eyes and seeing the uncertainty there.</p><p>“You want me to be on top to have control,” said Kitana, not sure of how she should handle the possibility of having control of the situation.  She had always had control of her emotions but her life had always seemed out of her control as well as her own choices. </p><p>Satan, watching her reaction to what her instincts were telling her now that she was actively listening to them he realized he was right, but to make sure he figured he would follow it up with another question.  “He never let you be in control of your life did he?” asked Satan.</p><p>“He always made it seem like I did.  He would ask what we should have for dinner and he would say no to every suggestion I made until I mentioned what he had already decided he wanted.  After a while I stopped making suggestions, but then that would get him angry because he was trying to make himself feel better by having me pick what we had for dinner even though it was always what he wanted anyway,” explained Kitana,as she then started to try to pull away from Satan, but he held her firmly but gently, “I’m such an idiot for falling for him.  I didn’t see what he was doing. I thought I was the problem and started trying to figure out how to fix myself to make everything work.”</p><p>“Satan, I know you are trying to help but I can’t talk about this any more please.  I want to forget about all of it and just move on,” said Kitana once again trying to pull away from Satan’s hold on her.  Satan knew if he let her go she would be out the door and gone before he had a chance to stop her so he held on.</p><p>“I will stop asking you questions and you can stop talking about your Mr. Hyde, but you are still letting him control you even here in the Devildom,” explained Satan, “take control of you life again”</p><p>Satan let her go hoping his prediction was correct.  Kitana started to crawl off the bed.  Satan, put his hand out to Kitana and stated, “ So who is going to control your life, you or Mr. Hyde?”</p><p>Kitana paused and turned around looking at Satan.  He knew he was right since she had gotten to Devildom; she had still been hiding trying to disappear even though he wasn’t here.  She wanted to take back her life, but how did she do that.  It was like jumping off a cliff when you can’t see the bottom. How was she going to do that?  What if she wound up right where she was again? She looked at Satan’s hand and knew he wasn’t offering to solve all of it at once, but it would be a step.  Closer to the cliff, closer to the freedom she yearned for.  </p><p>Kitana crawled back over toward Satan.  She reached out and took his hand as he pulled her closer to him, capturing her mouth once again with all of the wildness he had been trying to hold back waiting for her decision.  Kitana was lost again in his kiss in his tongue dancing with hers.  But somehow within herself a decision had been made, a loop had been broken.  Satan followed his tour enjoying all of his previous stops taking them both to the last stop in the tour.  He could smell that Kitana was ready and he knew he was.  He moved closer to his headboard putting his pillow behind his back and then he gestured once again for her to get on top of him.  She crawled closer to Satan and started to position her body over his cock as he had directed when she hesitated and paused.</p><p>“What if I am doing something wrong, or I,” said Kitana, with hesitation and anxiety threatening to take over.</p><p>Satan interrupted her before she was able to finish as he said,” then I will be here to help, all you need to do is ask.”</p><p>Kitana stopped and instead repositioned herself to take his cock into her mouth instead.  She looked at Satan and saw his green eyes full of mischief and desire.  He smiled at her, happy to see Kitana starting to take control herself.  She continued to suck and lick his cock with her mouth and tongue before finally positioning herself over his cock once again. Kitana had enjoyed the pleased sounds that Satan had made when she had her mouth around his cock.  She felt his cock sliding into her core as she slowly came down on top of him.  Satan watched enjoying the view as she came down on his cock and couldn’t help his intake of breath as her core felt so good wrapped around his cock.  He reached over, capturing her mouth again as his other hand found her clit and began playing with it, his fingers causing Kitana to make her own intake of breath causing Satan to smile a devilish smile.</p><p>Kitana looked at Satan, his eyes full of mischief, desire and pleasure.  She watched his eyes as she started to move her body up and down the length of his cock.  She enjoyed the pleased sounds that Satan was making.  She started to hesitate needing the release and yet not really knowing how to get them there.  She looked at Satan, “Satan, I,”she said looking toward the demon lord for help.</p><p>“It’s okay, kitten, “I’ve got you,” said Satan, as he captured her mouth again turning off her brain as he kissed her thoroughly, and then kissed her sensitive neck.  He ran his fangs over her neck as she got lost in his touch.  He then moved his hand between her legs and rubbed his fingers over her already sensitive clit.  Then he put his hands on her hips and helped direct her to the right tempo and rhythm.  He felt himself getting close as he found her clit once again and took them both to the climactic end of their tour. </p><p>Satan helped Kitana as she climbed over next to him putting her head on his chest. She looked up at Satan as her brown eyes met his green eyes sharing emotions only their hearts knew.  “Thank you, Satan, for today.  I know I still have a lot of work to do to put myself back together, but you definitely helped me take that first step today,” said Kitana.</p><p>“Your afraid when you go back to the human world that your Mr. Hyde will convince you to go back to him aren’t you,” said Satan,” and you are afraid that even though you know it isn’t the right thing to do you are afraid you will.” </p><p>Kitana’s eyes filled with tears as she shook her head affirming his assumption and then wiped her eyes putting her head back on his chest hiding her face from him.</p><p>“Don’t hide your emotions from me,” said Satan sitting up and gently pulling Kitana up with him.  Then he turned her face up toward his.  “Don’t hide your emotions from me or my brothers.  We can handle them.  Perhaps, your Mr. Hyde got angry at you when you showed how you felt, but we are not him.  Maybe he couldn’t handle all the emotions that goes swirling inside of you, but we won’t be scared away by them.  I know for a fact that Lucifer and Belphie would rather you showed your emotions and let them help you through them then hold them all inside.  I know all of my brothers feel the same way.  So don’t hide your tears, they are nothing to be ashamed of.” </p><p>Kitana shook her head acknowledging her agreement.  </p><p>Satan caressed the side of her face as he reluctantly told her about the chat that he had received earlier from Lucifer on his DDD.  “I need to get ready and head to the meeting.  Lucifer and my brothers are supposed to fill me in and then they will be heading back to the house.  You can go get a shower or whatever you need to do to get ready for bed.  Lucifer said that he wanted you in his room tonight when he got home.” said Satan as he smiled when he got to the last part.  He knew Kitana was going to have a few choice words for his brother when he returned and he would have loved to see that but figured he had a lot to catch up on from the emergency meeting and catch his brothers up on from what he had learned tonight about Kitana.</p><p>“Oh, did he now,” said Kitana, smiling mischievously. </p><p>Satan grabbed a hold of Kitana one more time reminding her of his wild kisses as he kissed her thoroughly causing her mind to turn off.  “ I will see you tomorrow to work on improving your abilities,” said Satan, as he smiled mischievously looking forward to spending more time with Kitana.  </p><p>Satan watched Kitana get dressed and head out of his room before he began to get up and get dressed himself.  He smiled to himself as he thought about how exciting it had gotten around the house since Kitana had arrived.  He had a black cat of sorts and a tiger all at once.  Who knows what tomorrow would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer asked for her to wait in his room for his return from the emergency meeting.  Kitana decides to go, but isn't sure she is going to wait all night in his room all alone.  Of course, Lucifer, has planned for for this much to Kitana's surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitana gets a shower, changes to her night shorts and shirt and then gets ready to get into bed when she receives a chat from Lucifer on her DDD.</p><p>Lucifer: I hope you are heading to my room to wait for me until I get back home.</p><p>Kitana looked around her room wondering how he knew that she had gone to her own room instead.  Grrr! Fine she said to herself.  She started to gather her leopard pillow and everything else she thought she would need for a sleepover in Lucifer's room, granted he would probably be really late getting home so it would more than likely be a sleep over of one.  Still at least she would be there for him if he needed her when he got home.  As upset as he was when he left she could only imagine what he was going through.</p><p>Kitana: I’m heading there now. What if I get there and get tired of waiting and decide to leave? 😈</p><p>Lucifer: 👿 You had better be in my room when I return.</p><p>Kitana read his message as she got to his room.  She quickly sent him a message before she opened the door.</p><p>Kitana: Yes, my demon lord I am walking into your room right now.  I won’t promise I will stay, though. 😈</p><p>Kitana walked into Lucifer’s room looking around and realizing that Lucifer must have tidied it before he left.  She smiled to herself missing his absence.  She closed the door and walked over to the couch.  Before she even reached the couch she heard growling.  She looked over and saw Cerberus his three heads each with teeth bared.  He was a bit smaller then usual in order for him to fit in the room. Lucifer must have used a spell to make him smaller.   Grrr! That sneaky demon he had already planned that she would try to leave, and had already put a preventative.  Even then he was pretty big.  She decided to try to head for the door and see if she could get out.  She slowly walked toward the door as Cerberus maneuvered himself between her and the door.  Ok that’s not going to work.  Then to make matters worse Cerberus started walking toward her continuing to growl.  She kept backing up till the back of her legs were against the bed.  He continued to come toward her. She crawled on the bed still facing the large three headed dog.  Suddenly Cerberus stopped growling and went over and laid down in front of the door. Really Lucifer she thought. He taught Cerberus to keep growling till she was on the bed.  She tested her theory by getting off the bed while she was watching Cerberus’s reaction.  He stood up and started growling and coming toward her.  As soon as she got on the bed he stopped and returned to his previous spot guarding the exit.  She sat on the bed for a few minutes when another chat came from Lucifer.</p><p>Lucifer: I guess you have met your roommate for the evening just in case you get the inclination to try to leave before I return, my Tigress. 😈</p><p>Kitana:  Grrrr! Next you’ll teach him to keep growling till I’m naked on your bed.</p><p>Lucifer: That's a wonderful idea for the next trick I teach Cerberus.😈</p><p>Kitana: I didn’t mean for you to actually teach him that trick.  Grrr! You're infuriating sometimes. Your room is so cold and lonely without you. Counting the minutes until your return.</p><p>Kitana smiled to herself missing Lucifer.  She looked over at Cerberus laying on the floor against the door. </p><p>“I bet you miss your dad as much as I do, huh Cerberus,” asked Kitana of the dog who tilted his heads to the side looking up at her.  One of his heads gave a woof in answer as he put his heads on his paws.  </p><p>“Hey, what do you say?  If I promise to stay on this bed just like Lucifer wanted me too. You think you might want to come up here on the bed and keep me company while we wait together for him,” asked Kitana of the three headed dog as it seemed to consider her offer. </p><p>Then he came over to the bed and jumped up.  Kitana petted each of his heads making sure to give attention to each one.  Kitana got under the blankets to keep warm as Cerberus curled up next to her to wait for Lucifer’s return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The six brothers listen to Diavolo explain the new threat to the Devildom.  Then the brothers catch Satan up on what he has missed, and he informs his brothers on what he has learned about Kitana.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May be some emotional abuse triggers depending on your experiences.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The seven brothers were waiting in the RAD meeting room for Diavolo to arrive.  <br/>Lucifer smiled a devilish smile as he read the last chat message from Kitana thinking about how he would wake her up when he returned to his room.  His brothers were all talking and playing around as usual except Satan, who had just sent a message that he was on his way with a lot of information to share about what was going on with Kitana.  Lucifer stood up slipping his DDD in his pocket as Diavolo walked into the room.  Lucifer glanced at his brothers thankful that they also had stood.  Diavolo sat down in his chair as Lucifer and his brothers sat down as well. Diavolo then stood up to address Lucifer and his brothers to explain his request for an emergency meeting.</p><p>“I have received intel that there is a group of lesser demons that are trying to undermine the Exchange Program and try to discredit my claim on the throne before I become king.  We have also heard that they see you, Lucifer and your brothers as a threat to their plans and are developing a way to take you and your brothers down,” explained Diavolo, who then looked at Lucifer and his brothers, who were understandably concerned after hearing Diavolo’s news.</p><p>“Do we know who the members of the group are or at least their leader?”asked Lucifer, very concerned about Diavolo’s news both for Diavolo and his brothers.</p><p>“Not yet,” said Diavolo, “ I was hoping that you and your brothers would reach out to any contacts you had who may have heard some rumors and see if we can start putting names to these demons before they can damage the program or my reputation.”</p><p>“We will definitely do that, Lord Diavolo” said Lucifer, “ then once we get the names of the demons who are trying to end the Exchange Program we can ensure they are unable to finish their plans.”</p><p>“Let me know when you find out anything else,” said Diavolo as he stood up to leave and then all of the brothers stood up as well, “Oh, and see if Satan can find out some legal method to stop them or even a loop hole that can be found in case this plot against the program and myself can’t be ended with force.”   Diavolo then headed out of the meeting saying his goodbyes to the brothers on his way out heading to yet another meeting. He passed Satan on his way out knowing that Lucifer would get him caught up on what he had missed.</p><p>Lucifer filled Satan in on the disturbing news that Diavolo had explained to them, and the research that Diavolo had asked him to do.  Then Lucifer sat down as Satan began divulging what he had learned about Kitana as the brothers all listened intently.  </p><p>“It’s my belief that Kitana has latent abilities to become a black cat and tigress.  She changed her form to that of a black cat without her even realizing it was happening.  She is able to change at will, since she was able to change her form back to her human form afterward by focusing on her human form in her mind.  Right now she doesn’t have very much control when, or which form she takes.  She will need to practice her abilities to have better control of them.  As of yet, her tiger form has not been witnessed, but I do believe she is able to turn into a tigress based on her comments during our conversation.” explained Satan, trying to include every detail of his observation of Kitana. </p><p>“Why are these abilities just now coming out? Don’t abilities in humans like this usually come out much earlier in life,” asked Lucifer, concerned about Kitana.</p><p>“Yes, Kitana keeps herself in great control at all times.  We have all seen how she fights to keep her control.  I believe that this is the reason that her abilities didn’t emerge until recently.  She felt she had to control that part of her as well, so she did, pushing that part of herself farther away, as she puts it she chained up her tigress inside of herself.    It is just now when she is starting to feel safe and free that her abilities are emerging,” explained Satan, remembering the emotional turmoil that he had had to put her through just to find out all that he was telling his brothers now. </p><p>“Were you able to find out anything about what happened to her in the human world?”   asked Belphie, worried about Kitana and hoping what Satan found out what happened so they could help her heal and move past it.</p><p>“I didn’t get a whole lot. She is still stubbornly trying to keep everything she is feeling locked up inside.  I was able to figure out that she was hurt by someone she loved and trusted, someone she had once felt safe with.  Someone she had given her heart to, but she called him Mr. Hyde.  There is a story about Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde that she alluded to. Dr, Jekyll was a scientist who created a serum that he drank that gave him the ability to change from his evil side Mr. Hyde and back to his nice side Dr. Jekyll.  She explained how she never knew which person he was going to be.  Her Mr. Hyde definitely destroyed her confidence and controlled every aspect of her life,”explained Satan.</p><p>“Did she say anything else about her Mr. Hyde?” asked Lucifer his anger at anyone treating Kitana in such a manner growing.   </p><p>“She explained how he would manipulate and twist his words to make her think she was misunderstanding  him in order to destroy her trust in her own instincts.  Even now he somehow still has control of her; she won’t let go of her emotions. She won’t even show her emotions without fear of consequences,” explained Satan, seeing that all of his brothers were very close to taking demon form in the anger they were feeling toward her Mr. Hyde.</p><p>“What can we do to break his control over Kitana? How can we help her begin to let herself be free, to let go?” asked Belphie, with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>“She has to break herself free of this wall she has created to keep herself safe.  The way she is fighting to keep the wall and every defensive mechanism she has created to keep her Mr. Hyde away from her heart and soul I’m not sure she can break through it on her own. We’ve all seen glimpses before she shuts down.  She is too scared to come out because she’s afraid he’ll be there waiting,” explained Satan, trying to explain every detail he had gleaned from getting to know Kitana and observing her.</p><p>“Thank you Satan. You also mentioned that you thought Kitana should work on learning how to use her abilities,” stated Lucifer, “How about if she comes by tomorrow, and the next day before breakfast.  I know she still has the shift at Hell’s Kitchen tomorrow, and the next day with Mammon.  After her shifts are done then we can set up a better time for you to work on her abilities with her.”</p><p>“That sounds good,” said Satan, sitting down at his seat.  </p><p>“Hey, am I going to have to worry about her becoming a tigress in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen, tomorrow?”asked Mammon, trying not to act to concerned about Kitana, “It’s ok if it is I’ll be there for Kitana I just wanted to know If I should watch out for her sprouting ears and a tail.”</p><p>“So far I have observed when she is in extreme fear her cat form takes over, but I am not sure yet, what brings forth her tigress.  In short, Mammon, yes.  Since she doesn’t have complete control of her abilities yet it is possible that you may wind up with a black cat or tigress in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p> “What happens if she becomes a cat or tigress when one of us isn’t with her.  It’s not like everyone would know it is Kitana and to leave her alone,” said Beel, worried about Kitana being lost and alone in Devildom.</p><p>“That’s a good question Beel,” said Satan, “ I’ll see what I can come up with so that everyone knows that she is under our protection no matter what form she is in at the time.”</p><p>Satan sat back down as Lucifer stood “The meeting has ended you are all dismissed, except you Mammon.” stated Lucifer as the brothers started getting up and heading toward the door except Mammon and Belphie.  </p><p>“Who did you forget to pay back the money you owed to this time,” asked Levi, thankful that Kitana would be getting Mammon to pay him back the money he owed him after their shifts at Hell’s Kitchen.</p><p>“Hey,” yelled Mammon as Levi walked out the door, “ I don’t owe anyone else any money and I’m paying you back in a couple days.”</p><p>“It’s probably something he pilfered from the house again and Lucifer found out,” said Satan as he walked out the door smiling to himself.</p><p>“I didn’t steal anything today,” said Mammon and then under his breath, “and what I stole yesterday I know he hasn’t found out about.”</p><p>“You know what Mammon you are right I had no idea you stole anything yesterday, but now I do.” said Lucifer, turning to his brother, “I was going to make it clear to you that you need to keep an eye on Kitana tomorrow.  No getting distracted by your usual shenanigans.  I’m trusting you to keep her safe, Mammon.  As for your punishment for the item you stole we will discuss it bright and early tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“I’ll protect her, Lucifer,” said Mammon, seriously which was surprising and comforting to Lucifer, knowing that Mammon would be there for Kitana, “I’ll keep her safe. I’m her first demon after all.”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head in exasperation, as Mammon headed out the door.  Lucifer then looked up and saw that Belphie was leaning against the wall waiting for him.</p><p>“Belphie, did you need something,” asked Lucifer, as Belphie walked over and sat next to where Lucifer was standing.  </p><p>“Lucifer, I know you heard what Satan said earlier about Kitana and I am sure you already started figuring out ways to help her break free from her Mr. Hyde.  I want to help her as much as you do.  She is tearing herself apart trying to get through all of this on her own.  She is so darn stubborn.” explained Belphie, concern for Kitana written all over his face.</p><p>“I do have a few ideas about how to help our tigress,” said Lucifer, showing the same concern on his face as well.</p><p>“By the way she was really mad at you for the message you sent me,” said Lucifer chuckling remembering Kitana growling and yelling at Belphie.</p><p>“Oh, I expect her to be stalking and attacking me at any point,” said Belphie with a mischievous smile, and devilment in his eyes.  After all, he thought to himself, he still owed her a pinning or two to his account.  He might as well let her think she had the upper hand.</p><p>Lucifer, smiled realizing how much all of his brothers had been affected by one human.  Lucifer and Belphie began to discuss the best way to bring Kitana’s walls and defenses down, and how best to put her back together afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer gets to his room and looks forward to holding Kitana in his arms once again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[These brackets are used at the end of the chapter instead of quotations marks to depict the conversations happening inside of Kitana between her and her tigress.] </p><p>I am working on Chapter 10 which will be the last chapter of this work.</p><p>I am sorry about the short chapters.  Chapter 10 will be much longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer took out the key and unlocked his door.  He looked over and saw Kitana fast asleep on his bed with her hand resting on Cerberus’s body nestled up against her.  She looked so serene cuddled up against Cerberus.  Lucifer left the door slightly ajar as he noticed that Cerberus was waking up and didn’t want him to wake up Kitana.  Cerberus’s heads lifted and looked over at him and his tail started wagging slightly trying not to wake up Kitana.  Lucifer put his finger over his lips to remind Cerberus to stay quiet. Then he pointed at the floor in front of him.  Cerberus slowly and gently moved away from Kitana before jumping off the bed and running over to him, his tail now wagging with such enthusiasm that his master had returned it made Lucifer smile.  Lucifer squatted down rubbing each of Cerberus’s heads.  </p><p>“I see she got to you too, Cerberus,” said Lucifer, looking over at Kitana curled up on his bed.  He liked seeing her there.  He would definitely have to work on her suggestion for Cerberus' next trick of making sure she was in the bed naked next time.  Lucifer smiled to himself, his clever mind already working on how to bring that trick to reality.  </p><p>“Ok, boy, time for you to go back to your place in the Mausoleum,” said Lucifer opening a nearby cursed door that would take Cerberus right there, as Cerberus walked over toward the door all three heads looked back at Kitana in the bed and started to whine.</p><p>Lucifer gave each head a pat and said,” I’ll keep her safe.  Maybe next time we go on a walk we can invite her to come with us.” </p><p>Cerberus’ tail started wagging enthusiastically, excited about going on a walk with his master and Kitana.  He walked through the doorway and as soon as he crossed the threshold he returned to his usual enormous size.  Cerberus’s heads took one more look at his master and Kitana laying on the bed before running over to find his latest chew toy as Lucifer closed the door. </p><p>Lucifer walked back to the bed and started removing his clothes for bed.  He looked at Kitana, and hoped that he could keep her and his brothers safe if this group of lesser demons wound up bring about all the things that they were trying to.  It could totally disrupt the order and hierarchy of the whole Devildom if he and his brothers couldn’t find this group of demons.  He sat on the bed next to Kitana and put his head in his hands overcome by all the worries that Diavolo's announcement had created.  </p><p>Kitana had felt someone sit on the bed as she opened her sleepy eyes to see who it was.  She saw Lucifer, with his head in his hands, visibly upset and worried about something that was weighing on him. She scooted over toward him cuddling up to him, “Lucifer, are you ok?” asked Kitana, “I’m guessing it was a rough meeting. I’m here if you want or are able to talk about it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kitana,” said Lucifer, as he directed her to scoot over, and then proceeded to crawl under the blankets with her pulling her against him.  Lucifer found comfort in holding her in his arms as Kitana cuddled up against him.</p><p>“Diavolo said that a group of demons is trying to get rid of the exchange program, discredit Diavolo, and there are rumors that they believe that in order to do all of that they need to bring my brothers and I down to further weaken Diavolo’s control of Devildom,” explained Lucifer, “We’ve been trying to find who is in the group, but we haven't gotten any leads yet.”</p><p>Kitana turned over so that Lucifer could see her eyes and know that she meant every word that she said, “ I know that you and your brothers will find out who they are and will show them the error of their choices and teach them a lesson they won’t soon forget.  They don’t realize yet what a huge mistake they have made threatening Diavolo and the brothers of the First born Demon of Pride, but they will know very soon when they feel the lash of your whip.” </p><p>Lucifer saw the trust and confidence in him in her eyes.  He also saw how much she cared about him shining in her eyes as she proudly explained what she knew would happen.  His worries and concern for the situation were lessened by her words as he caressed the side of her face and watched as her eyes closed and all her features relaxed at his touch. Lucifer leaned toward her and kissed Kitana on the lips.  He smiled as Kitana tried stifling a yawn.  </p><p>“Ok, Kitana, let us both get some sleep,” said Lucifer as he directed Kitana to turn back over and pulled her body up against his.  </p><p>Kitana listened to Lucifer’s restful breathing as she thought over what he had explained about the situation.  The brothers were in trouble.  There was a group of demons who were set on getting rid of the brothers or controlling them.  She wasn’t going to let anything happen to the brothers; she loved them too much to let anyone hurt them.</p><p>[We will protect them, and the House of Lamentations] said a confident voice inside her head.</p><p>Kitana was startled by the voice inside her head and yet somehow recognized it. Is that her tigress that she had been feeling inside for so long?  Could she be talking to her now?  </p><p>[Yes, I am separate and yet a part of you at the same time.  Together we will keep those we love safe,] said tigress once again.  </p><p>Kitana drifted to sleep with one thought running through her mind, Protect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer wakes to find Kitana is no longer beside him in bed.  He gets up and begins to search the house.  After finding Kitana, Lucifer and Belphie try to find out what exactly happened to Kitana in the human world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There may be emotional abuse triggers depending on your experiences.</p><p>I couldn't finish it in one chapter so chapter 11 will be coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tigress carefully jumps to the floor with her large padded paws making no sound.  She looks back at the man, now lying alone on the bed, and chuffed to herself, glad that Lucifer and his brothers had become a part of Kitana’s life.  Kitana is finally safe; she will not let those who protect her be harmed.  She decided that she would begin patrolling to ensure their safety.  She walked around the bed toward the door.  She was glad that Lucifer had been distracted and had left the door slightly ajar.  She pushed the door open with her large head and padded out into the hallway.  She began walking around the house checking every room and listening at the door of every brother to see that they were safe and sleeping peacefully.  She reached the entrance hall and getting on her hind feet reached up to the top of the door jam of the front door, with her claws extended raked huge gouges in the wood making it known that the house was hers and she would keep all inside safe. </p><p>Kitana became conscious and realized that she was in her tigress form.  She began to talk to her tigress as they discussed what all of this meant  The tigress and Kitana continued to make their rounds of the house.  </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer reached out with his hand searching for Kitana and when he did not feel her his eyes flew open and found her place next to him was empty.  He saw that the door was left open as he grabbed his clothes and got dressed before heading out into the hallway.  He started walking around the house.  He was in the entrance hall when he saw four gouges in the door jam and figured that Kitana must have taken the shape of a tigress and must be walking around the house.  He put his hand in the gouges on the door jam and realized that her paws alone were much larger than his hands. They were half the size of Cerberus’ paws in his usual enormous size.  He began to realize this was not an everyday cat like Satan had tried to hide in the house.  The feline wandering the house was large enough to kill a human man or even a lesser demon if given a chance.  He decided to be a bit more cautious as he continued to search the house.  He also sent a chat to all of his brothers hoping that including that Kitana needed them may bring them out of their slumber.  He rounded the corner and saw a huge tigress.  Her orange fur and black stripes were beautiful.  She turned and looked at Lucifer and began to walk toward him.  She was about the same size as when Cerberus was a puppy.  He was fascinated at how graceful and regal she walked making no sound at all.  She made a strange sound as she rubbed her large head against him.  He hoped Satan arrived soon because he had a lot of questions for him about the large feline who was rubbing her head against him with such strength that he was taking much of his own strength to not get pushed over by her.  Lucifer had never been impressed by those little cats that seemed to go hiding for cover any time someone walked into the room, but the tigress he began to pet seemed to act like she owned the house itself. Lucifer decided to lead Kitana in her tigress form to the common room.  He pulled out his DDD as he was walking there and sent a chat to his brothers to let them know he found her and where to find them. </p><p>Lucifer sat on the couch and was surprised when Kitana climbed on the couch next to him and stretched out taking up the rest of the couch.  When Satan and the rest of his brothers arrived they were surprised to see Lucifer calmly sitting next to a huge tigress, petting her head and talking softly to her.</p><p>“I didn’t realize tigers are that large,” said Mammon, hanging back behind Beel hoping to keep his brother between himself and the tigress.</p><p>“She is beautiful,” said Asmo looking at the tigress regarding the brothers as they walked in, “not as beautiful as I am of course.”</p><p>Belphie walked in with his pillow in tow as the tigress suddenly got up and went running toward Belphie.  She slowed down as she got near him and started making the strange noise that Lucifer had heard earlier when the tigress had walked up to him.</p><p>“Satan,” asked Lucifer gesturing toward Belphie and the tigress, “ what is that noise she keeps making?” </p><p>“It's called chuffing.  Large cats like tigers who can’t purr do that when they meet other tigers that they know and like.  It is also a way for them to let each other know that they are happy,” said Satan as they watched Belphie trying to not get knocked over by an excited tigress intent on greeting him.   </p><p>Then the tigress absconded with Belphie’s pillow and was playing a game of keep away.  Belphie was laughing hysterically and was having a hard time trying to focus on getting his pillow back when he kept seeing the tigress’s antics with the pillow.  He noticed, however, that she was trying her best not to hurt the pillow with her sharp teeth.  The tigress finally relinquished the pillow back to Belphie and began walking around to all the brothers making chuffing noises and rubbing up against them.  </p><p>When she got to Beel she stood on her hind feet and put her paws on his shoulders on either side of his head rubbing her large head against his.  He started laughing when her whiskers were tickling his cheek.  She got down and walked over to Asmo, who ran his hands through her fur, as the tigress continued to chuff. </p><p>“Her fur feels so soft,” said Asmo, with admiration, “ not as soft as my skin but very close.”  </p><p>The tigress then walked over to Satan as he ran his hands through her fur.  Kitana chuffed at him and rubbed her large head up against him.  Then she looked up at him and squinted her eyes at him just like she had done in her cat form.</p><p>“Thank you, Kitana for letting me know you are there, ‘ said Satan scratching her around her large ears as she turned her head sideways so he could reach them better.</p><p>Then Kitana walked over to Levi who was fascinated with the fact that he had had tigers in many Anime stories, and in many games, but he considered himself very lucky to be having a chance to be up close and personal with an actual tiger.  He rubbed his hands through her fur as she continued to chuff at him.</p><p>“All right well we have all had a lot of excitement tonight, but it is time we should be headed to bed.  Mammon you and Kitana have an early shift at Hell’s Kitchen don’t you,” stated Lucifer as he stood up from the couch.</p><p>Kitana walked over to Mammon and instead of going right up to him she got closer near where he was standing and laid down with her stomach towards him.</p><p>“Mammon she is showing you she trusts you by showing you her unprotected stomach. Show her you trust her as well and go pet her,” said Satan trying to reassure his frightened brother.</p><p>“I’m not scared of Kitana,” said Mammon, as he got closer and closer to Kitana’s white belly with his hand, “ Even though she has those huge paws with deadly claws attached to them, and did you see her teeth?  They are almost as large as Cerberus’s teeth and I’ve seen his up close and personal.”</p><p>Mammon felt her soft fur under his hands and started to not be so scared as he started to move closer to her large head.  He pet her head as she chuffed at him and then began rubbing her head against him.</p><p> “See,” protested Mammon, continuing to pet Kitana, “ I’m not scared of Kitana as a tiger.”</p><p>The other brothers had begun to head back to their rooms leaving Lucifer and Kitana still in her tigress form in the music room.</p><p>“Let’s go, Kitana, time to head back to my room,” said Lucifer, as he started heading in the direction of his room.</p><p>Kitana stood there with her large tiger eyes full of mischief. Her tail swished back and forth waiting to see the next move of her demon lord.  </p><p>“I see,” said Lucifer, looking at the defiant tigress, “you think since you are in the form of a tigress I have no way of convincing you to head back to my room.” </p><p>Lucifer smiled a devilish smile and his red eyes were full of mischief as he caressed Kitana’s tiger form as he got very close to her large ears and whispered seductively, “ I would love to get you back to my room in your human body and show you just how well Mozart could play the piano.”</p><p>Kitana’s whole body reacted as her body started to change to her human form at the call of her demon lord.  She knew he was referencing to her previous comment before they had been interrupted by Diavolo's phone call many hours before. Her heart and her body called out for his touch.  Kitana stood in front of her demon lord, her brown eyes searching his red ones. Lucifer put his hand out as Kitana took his hand and they walked back to his room. Lucifer smiled to himself knowing full well that Kitana’s compliance at the moment was simply her beginning the game and hoping he would let his guard down.  He so enjoyed their game of demon and tigress, but tonight's game was much more then just getting his tigress to submit to his demands.  Kitana had been holding back parts of her.  He had sensed it often.  When Satan had explained to him and his brothers about her Mr. Hyde it had all started to fall into place.  She was still holding a part of herself back from him and his brothers.  That would end tonight.  He realized with an actual tigress at her command he wasn’t sure how this would work out, but he wasn’t going to let her continue to fight these nightmares on her own.  No matter how much his stubborn Tigress fought, he’d make sure he found that scared part of her that was still hiding from him. He knew a part of her was still hiding, expecting to see Mr. Hyde according to what Satan had observed.  </p><p>Lucifer and Kitana stopped at the door to his room. Lucifer opened the door,  let Kitana in, closed the door, locked it and put the key in his pocket.  Kitana walked in and heard the click of the key in the lock.  Her senses kicked in telling her something was off.  She had been noticing that somehow things were different with Lucifer, and it wasn’t just that he was worried about the lesser demon group that was threatening Diavolo and his brothers.  Something else was going on with him tonight.  He started to change out of his clothes to get ready for bed. Kitana still had on her night shirt and shorts that she had on earlier.  She went over to the bed and sat down.  Lucifer watched her while he was changing he could tell she was getting more anxious.  </p><p>Lucifer crawled onto the bed and pulled Kitana over to him. He had her sit between his legs and wrapped his arms around her letting her feel his warmth, letting her feel safe. “What did your Mr. Hyde do to you Kitana,” asked Lucifer, his voice low yet commanding leaving her no choice but to answer.   </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about him, Lucifer” said Kitana, trying to pull away from her demon lord, but finding his arms around her like steel bars gently holding her in place.  Kitana was surprised at first that Lucifer knew about her Mr. Hyde, but figured that Satan must have told his brothers what she had told him.</p><p>“You will tell me Kitana.  I can’t keep you safe if I don’t know what happened.  He is still controlling you from the human world.  He still has a hold on you, making a part of you scared. You are mine, Tigress,  and I want all of you, even the scared part that you hide from me. I will protect you. I will keep you safe, but I can’t do that if you won’t let me in.” said Lucifer letting his tender words find their way through the cracks in her defenses giving courage and solace to the scared part of her screaming inside.</p><p>“Lucifer, I…”said Kitana, her emotions threatening to break through as a tear streaked down her cheek as his words crept in giving her heart the slightest bit of hope.  Hope always brought with it disappointment, and more pain when the chance of safety was destroyed.  Kitana wiped away the tear, closing her eyes and calling on all of her control.  She fought the need to let go, she fought the urge to let him in.  She did that before, let her walls down, let the man who had wanted to be her everything in and it had left her heart and soul in shredded pieces.  Pieces she still hadn’t put together, pieces that still hurt that made her want scream to let the pain out.  She held it in, fought the pain, fought the fear, fought to survive.  She didn’t know how else to do it.  She had been holding it together for so long.  How did you trust to let someone in when you had been learning for so long that letting someone in was pain, was letting in the nightmare that would shred your heart and soul all over again.</p><p>Lucifer saw her fighting her battle alone inside.  He wanted so much to help her through it.  The only way to do that was to break through her defenses and force her to let someone in, to let him in. He moved her hair away from her neck and began to kiss, lick, and drag his fangs across her neck.  Kitana was distracted from the emotional battle raging in her head and heart as her body reacted to Lucifer kissing her neck.  She moaned as everything was taken over by what Lucifer was doing to her body.  The need and hunger that he was cultivating.  <br/>Kitana’s breathing became ragged as Lucifer turned her head toward his with one hand while his other arm continued to hold her in his gentle iron like grip.  His tongue penetrated her mouth exploring and dancing with her tongue.  Kitana lost in a fog of desire relaxed against her demon lord.  </p><p>“I will use any tactic I have available to me, Kitana. I will have all of you, every dark crevice of your heart, every scared part of you will know my love and the safety I offer.  You will be mine, all of you.  I will protect you from the nightmare that you fight.  I will be the shield that you hold to keep Mr. Hyde from your heart and soul,” said Lucifer in the commanding voice that always weaved its way through her defenses this time finding its way to the scared part hiding deep in her heart.<br/>“Why?” asked Kitana her lips trembling as tears streaked down her face following the path that many more were sure to take, “Why should I believe you.  He said those words. He said vows, made promises and yet broke them.  Broke my trust, destroyed me, and then blamed me for the pain I caused him.”</p><p>Kitana looked up at Lucifer, her brown eyes full of tears that had not yet fallen.  Her lips continued to tremble as Lucifer could tell she was building the walls of control once again as she fought for control over the emotions that beat at the walls like a great river crashing against the walls of a damn.  </p><p>Lucifer needed to distract her to keep her off kilter.  He could see it was working and the walls were cracking. Lucifer couldn’t let her rebuild her defenses he had to keep bringing them down.  He needed to make sure she knew it was different with him.  That the Demon of Pride wasn’t going to hurt her like her, Mr. Hyde. How did he do that? How did he show her that with him it would be different?    </p><p>It was then that Belphie appeared in the room with his purple eyes searching for Kitana.  He saw her, saw her face streaked with tears, her brown eyes full of tears ready to fall.  He walked over to the bed and crawled up next to Lucifer and Kitana.  He reached up and caressed her face wiping away the tears.  She closed her eyes enjoying his touch as she always did.  Belphie saw the pain in her brown eyes, and his heart ached for what she was having to go through, but he also knew that she had to get through this pain in order to come out the other side.  </p><p>“Belphie,” said Kitana as she looked through the tears in her eyes to see tender purple eyes watching her.  She reached toward Belphie as Lucifer let her go to his brother, needing a minute to mull over his question. Lucifer got off the bed and walked over to the couch.   Belphie looked over at Lucifer and could tell he was trying to work out something. Belphie looked over at his brother, and then looked down at Kitana who had curled up in his arms, and had begun to calm down and was no longer crying.  He looked back at his brother checking to see if it was his turn to help Kitana to work through all of this pain and turmoil that she had been surviving all by herself for he didn’t know how long.  Lucifer gave him a shake of his head to let his brother know it was his turn while he sat on the arm of the couch trying to figure out just how he and his brother were going to do this.<br/>Belphie lifted Kitana’s head to look into his eyes, “ I told you I wouldn’t push you to answer my questions when I was teaching you to throw your dagger, but Lucifer and I aren’t going to stop tonight until you let us in. Let us help you sort all of this out,” said Belphie, watching her as she once again started collecting her emotions trying to get them under control, “Why do you always feel like you have to keep yourself under control all the time? What would happen if you just let go? If you just let whatever emotions come when they come.”</p><p>“You don’t understand what I went through, Belphie,” said Kitana trying to get up, but Belphie had his arms around her holding her against him.</p><p>“We want to know, Kitana, we want to help you get through this.” said Belphie as he nuzzled her neck and felt her start to relax against him, “Please let us in.”</p><p>Kitana looked at Belphie his purple eyes searching her brown ones.  She wanted to let them in to let all of the pain out and start to heal.  Satan had told her she had to break the the hold her Mr. Hyde had on her, to find a way to stop being afraid of him.  She had no clue how to do that, but maybe Lucifer and Belphie did.  She had learned to trust them why not let them in.  She had let in Mr. Hyde and he walked into the Great Hall of her heart like some castle he had conquered and never wanted to discover anything else.  She had tried to share everything with him, but he had always made her feel like it wasn’t important because it wasn’t anything he was interested in.  So she had receded to the dark parts of her heart, hiding from the pain that he continuously inflicted.</p><p>Kitana stood on the edge of a cliff wondering if she should take the leap, throw open the doors and let the two demons in, who she already knew held the key.  If she jumped would they catch her or watch her fall.  She looked over at Lucifer, who was watching her from across the room, his red eyes not missing a thing.  Lucifer saw her trying to make a decision, knew that everything hinged on what her decision was.  Lucifer stood up,  walked over to the bed, crawled next to Belphie and opened his arms as Belphie helped Kitana move over to Lucifer.  </p><p>“Kitana, we will be here to catch you,” said Lucifer lifting her head up to look into his red eyes full of love and a protective instinct that seemed to have surprised Lucifer, “We won’t let you fall.”</p><p>Kitana’s eyes filled with tears as she pushed the doors open and took a leap.                                   </p><p>“At first he was Dr. Jekyll.  He was great to me and I started to fall for him.  My instincts kept telling me something was off, but I just figured it was inexperience or something else.  I was falling in love with him and accepted the rose colored glasses that disguised the alarms that were going off trying to tell me something was not right.  I gave him everything, body, heart, and soul.  Then he was different or at least I think the rose colored glasses started slipping and I was starting to see things clearly and not colored by the bliss of love.  At first, it felt like I was living with two different people.  One moment he would be sweet, and loving like the guy I had fallen in love with then other times he was controlling, manipulative, and lashed out at me whenever he was upset with anything.  I started noticing how certain things would set him off.  Then he would be yelling at me for no reason like a tea kettle letting off the steam, only the steam was directed at me and would burn.  At first, I thought it was something I had done.  I started to try fixing how I was doing things figuring maybe I could make it better by changing who I was.  I was scared about how far his anger would go.   I started worrying that instead of critical words thrown at me, that shredded my heart, confidence, soul like thousands of knives it may turn to fists.  I started realizing I didn't really know who he was,” said Kitana, pausing to wipe the tears that now refused to stop falling like the rain in the middle of a storm.  </p><p>Kitana took a deep breath and looked at Belphie, “ Belphie, I started realizing that if I yelled back at him it got worse.  He would increase the severity of the words and he would include things that ripped at my heart just to bring me to my knees.  So I kept myself in control.  I continued to control my anger, fear, pain.  I would do my best to show no emotion. I would just stand and wait till the verbal pummeling ended.  Then he would apologize and say it would never happen again, but it always did.  I started keeping myself under control at all times. I could never tell when he was going to be the sweet Dr. Jekyll or when he would be Mr. Hyde and start yelling and criticizing me for everything he could think of.   When Mr. Hyde was stressed due to someone or something else he would take it out on me yelling and screaming about everything I didn't do, or wasn't doing enough of.   Each comment, each criticism cutting through my heart and soul like a thin knife blade cuts through flesh. I tried to keep my emotions in check, tried to control them as long as I could until I couldn't any longer and the tears would come streaming down my face and he would continue to yell getting upset that my crying was making him feel bad for yelling at me.  So I started making sure I showed no emotion.  I tried to place myself behind a barrier to keep as much of me safe as I could,” said Kitana, as Lucifer gave her a kiss on the head as she continued.</p><p>“I tried to talk to him like you are supposed to do.  He said he couldn't help it. He was just trying to tell me how he was feeling and I was always there.  He told me to walk out of the room when he got that way. I tried to do what he suggested, but  he stood in front of me and said I was running from the argument while he continued to berate and yell.  I kept screaming in my head that it had to end eventually.  Then he would always apologize and be so sorry.  I was so afraid that day he prevented me from leaving. It made me feel like I wasn’t safe. So I made plans to leave, the day I came to Devildom was the day I had planned to move out. I had everything packed up and ready to go.  When I saw the advertisement about coming to RAD as an exchange program I figured it would be safer than staying there.  My family were glad that I had gone.  They figured I would be safer here than at home.  Hopefully by the time school is over then he will have moved on and forgotten about me if not I don’t know what I am going to do,” said Kitana burying her head into Lucifer, her body still shaking from all the emotions still swirling through her.    </p><p>Lucifer and Belphie were both still reeling from all that Kitana had shared.  They had been glancing at each other over Kitana’s head as they listened to her description of what her life was like before she had come to Devildom.  Trying to imagine all that she must have gone through to get her to how she was now. Not to mention all that she had probably survived at the hands of her Mr. Hyde and just hadn’t mentioned it.  They knew that she was stubborn and strong, but had never realized the nightmare that she had faced and survived.  Both would love to find Kitana’s Mr. Hyde, but knew that Kitana would never tell them who he was, and her Mr. Hyde had better hope neither of them found out on their own.  </p><p>Kitana had finally stopped shaking and her breathing had slowed as she slept worn out by the emotional overload of finally letting out all the pain and emotions that she had been holding in for so long.   Belphie stood up and yawned.  </p><p>“I’m going to head to my room, Lucifer,” whispered Belphie, as he leaned over and gave Kitana a kiss on the forehead, smiling at seeing her curled up in his brother's arms sound asleep, “She sure has changed our lives.  I hate that she went through all that stuff with her Mr. Hyde, but I’m so glad she wound up here at Devildom with us.”</p><p>“Me too, Belphie.  At least now we know what happened and we can start to help her find happiness here with us,”said Lucifer, looking down at the amazing women sleeping in his arms, “ I’ll send a chat to the rest of our brothers in the morning so that they know the extra information that we found out tonight.”</p><p>“If Kitana wakes up let her know she will be mine tomorrow night,” said Belphie, looking back at their sleeping Tigress.</p><p>“You realize she still hasn’t forgiven you for the chat message you sent me right.  She was being nice to you playing keep away with your pillow tonight,” said Lucifer chuckling at the look on Belphie’s face earlier tonight when a tigress had stolen his pillow before he started laughing and playing with the huge tigress.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure I’m going to get pounced on soon.  I thought for sure she was going to pounce on me last night, but figured she would wait till I was alone,” said Belphie with a mischievous smile and his eyes twinkling with devilment.  </p><p>‘Hey, you did talk to Mammon about protecting Kitana at Hell’s Kitchen tomorrow, right,” asked Belphie, worried about leaving her safety up to Mammon.</p><p>“He will protect her,” said Lucifer, looking at his younger brother, “He claims he doesn’t care about Kitana, but I suspect he cares about her as much as all of us do.  Plus, he knows what will happen if something happens to her.”</p><p>“Lucifer, what are we going to do when her time in Devildom comes to a close and she has to go back to her life in the human world.  Her Mr. Hyde getting his clutches on her again fills me with such rage.  I don’t know if I could stop myself if he hurt her again,” said Belphie as his aura began to shimmer with the growing anger toward the reason for Kitana’s nightmares, “Not to mention I don’t know if I could let her walk out of our lives.”</p><p>“I don’t know the answer to either, but I will leave that to be mulled over another day,” said Lucifer as he carefully laid Kitana on the bed and pulled the blankets up over her. </p><p>Belphie disappeared leaving Lucifer and Kitana alone as he crawled in bed next to Kitana and pulled her over to him.  He closed his eyes relaxing after feeling her body up against his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer woke up to find Kitana no longer sleeping next to him.  Could she have changed to one of her animal forms or had the emotions that she had just released found her once again?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long but here is the last chapter of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer reached out and felt an empty pillow next to him.  He sat up thinking that Kitana had taken the form of one of her animal forms.  He looked around the room and saw her sitting up against the wall, with her knees up, and her head resting on her knees.  He could see her body shaking once again and he could hear the sobbing that she was trying so hard to keep quiet.  Lucifer stood up and walked over to Kitana.  He put his hands on each arm and pulled her up to stand in front of him.  Lucifer looked down into her tear stained face and saw the pain in her eyes that he had seen earlier that night.  </p><p>“All the memories came back at you again after you were no longer exhausted anymore, didn’t it Kitana?” asked Lucifer, pulling her into his arms as he could feel her head shake up and down slightly to answer his question, “Why didn’t you come and wake me up?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you,” said Kitana, her heart and head swimming with more emotions and anxiety than she could handle at the moment, “ I figured I could handle it on my own.  I already kept you up so late already.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer lifted her chin with one hand so that he could look in her brown eyes and know that she heard him.  Then in a calm commanding voice he asked, “ Who do you belong to, Kitana?”  </p><p>Lucifer’s words seemed to cut through all of the emotions, and anxiety, leaving calm and silence in its wake.  Only his words remained in the silence as she looked up to answer her demon lord, “ I’m yours, Lucifer.” </p><p>Kitana’s breathing became ragged as she waited, a welcome calm washed over her.  She knew she was safe there with Lucifer.  There was no need for anxiety, or for any of the emotions that had controlled her there was only trust in Lucifer. </p><p>Lucifer seeing that it had helped remind Kitana that she no longer had to worry about any of that, he smiled and lifted her head back up to look into her eyes.  “Anytime, anything is wrong you are to come to me, or if you can’t find me then my brothers.  I don’t want you trying to handle all of it on your own.  I need you to tell me you understand that,” said Lucifer, his voice reaching that commanding level that always has her mind going calm.</p><p>“I won’t try to handle emotional things like that on my own, sir” said Kitana, looking up into her demon lord's red eyes letting him know that she understood and would follow his request.</p><p>“Good,” said Lucifer, “You aren’t alone anymore Kitana.  You have all of us eager to make you happy. Just give us a chance to show you.”</p><p>Relief at no longer being alone and having to fight this battle all by herself washed over her as tears of relief began to slide down her cheeks.  Lucifer wiped the tears away with his hand and began to caress her face as her eyes closed of their own volition enjoying his touch.  </p><p>“Let’s erase all of those emotions and memories,” said Lucifer as he captured her mouth, replacing her anxiety with hunger, and her feelings of being alone with desire.</p><p>Lucifer deepened his kiss penetrating her mouth with his tongue which revelled at dancing against her tongue.  Kitana moaned as Lucifer smiled to himself knowing that by now her head would be swimming with only the feeling of his mouth on hers occupying her thoughts.  He knew however as always it would take more than this to distract his Tigress even in the state she was in and he didn’t want her to begin to fight for control once again.  So he broke his kiss and began to kiss her neck and graze her sensitive neck with his fangs before the fog of pleasure left.  Then his deft fingers found the way to the juncture between her legs and he placed his hand over her core.  The heat of his hands seemed to seep into her awakening every nerve ending as she began to moan and relax in his arms.  He pulled away knowing she would now follow every command.  He walked to the bed and crawled up on the bed and looked back as he saw her already walking toward him, her hungry eyes watching his every move. </p><p>“Take off your clothes, Kitana,” commanded Lucifer with a devilish smile.</p><p>She smiled at him, her brown eyes full of desire and mischief as she began taking off each piece of clothing slowly following his directions but enjoying his hungry eyes watching her.  She loved how beautiful she always felt when he watched her.  She felt like a wonton tigress trying to entice her mate.  She walked toward him trying to look as sexy as she could, and was happy when she saw his approval in his eyes. She got on the bed and crawled toward him like a stalking tigress.  </p><p>Lucifer took his hand and lifted her chin with his finger as he often did so he could look into her eyes. He wanted to see her answer in her eyes this time when he asked her.  “Who do you belong to, my Tigress,” </p><p>“You sir, only you sir,” said Kitana as she looked into Lucifer’s red eyes full of hunger and desire.  She could not understand why Lucifer would desire and be hungry for her, but she held that fact to heart as that knowledge began to heal a part of her heart that she never thought would feel whole again.</p><p>Lucifer saw complete surrender in her brown eyes.  He directed her to lay down as he began to kiss her neck once again.  Her ragged breathing increased as she moaned.  He began to reach for her breasts and the swollen nubs that begged for his attention.  He took one swollen nipple into his warm mouth while he played with the other one with his skilled fingers. Kitana moaned coming off the bed to get herself as close to him as she could.  Lucifer pushed her back against the bed pinning her to the bed as his red eyes glowed in the dim light.  </p><p>“You had better lay back on the bed or I will have to get the silk ropes back out,” said Lucifer, reminding Kitana of the time he had tied her to the bed with silk ropes.  Lucifer was happy to see the desire increase in her eyes and the memory of that time they spent with her tied to his bed.</p><p>“I see you liked that,” Lucifer said with a devilish smile, “ so did I.  I’m sure we will get the silk ropes out again, but I have other plans for you right now.”</p><p>Kitana smiled her desire growing while her imaginative mind began thinking about all the possibilities that her demon lord may have in mind.  Her excitement grew as Lucifer took a deep breath smelling the wonderful scent of his Tigress aroused and hungry for him. </p><p>“Open your legs nice and wide so I can see how wet you are for me,” commanded Lucifer, smiling as Kitana opened her legs with no sign of anything but utter compliance.</p><p>Lucifer reached toward the junction between her legs caressing her inner thighs as he got closer. Kitana’s body raised closer to his hand begging for his touch. Lucifer pulled his hand away and looked at Kitana.  </p><p>“Keep your back against the bed, Kitana, or I will stop here and we will go to bed,” threatened Lucifer knowing that would be a wonderful deterrent for her to keep her body against the bed. Kitana immediately kept her back against the bed controlling her body to Lucifer’s will.</p><p>Lucifer, smiled at his obedient Tigress as he ran his finger along her wet core slightly caressing her swollen clit as he once again lifted his hand away. </p><p>Kitana wined with need as Lucifer turned and looked into her brown eyes hungry with need.</p><p>“Who controls when you get your pleasure Kitana, “ asked Lucifer with a sadistic smile.  </p><p>“You do, sir” said Kitana, bending to the will of her demon lord even though the hunger was beating at the door like a hungry wolf threatening to eat her up.</p><p>“Good girl,” said Lucifer, looking down at Kitana, trying to decide what he wanted to play with next.  </p><p>Kitana’s heart soared at his praise as she continued to keep herself under control for him.  Lucifer began to continue to play with her nipples still swollen and in need of his touch. He took one to his mouth and began to suck on it while he rolled the other one between his fingers.  Kitana struggled trying to keep her needy body from raising eagerly off the bed toward Lucifer’s mouth and touch.  Lucifer noticed her struggle and rewarded her by placing his hand over her core, causing her to moan and whine again in need.  Lucifer then ran his finger along her core once again finding the wet center and pushed his fingers inside.  He watched Kitana grab the sheets struggling to fight the urge to lift her core closer to his penetrating fingers.  Lucifer smiled enjoying how much his Tigress controlled herself for him.  He knew they were both ready as he pulled Kitana’s body toward the edge of the bed.  Lucifer removed his clothes and then pushed his finger back into Kitana’s wet core, and began to push it in and out of her.  Kitana fought to stay in control even though Lucifer continued getting his finger wet.  Kitana whined struggling to keep her back against the bed even though her body wanted so much to raise toward the fingers of her demon lord who was causing waves of pleasure to build with each penetration of his finger.  Lucifer then began to caress her clit with his wet finger as Kitana began to moan. </p><p>“Are you allowed to come yet, my Tigress, “ asked Lucifer, watching Kitana’s body shaking with waves of pleasure and trying to struggle to keep herself in control at the same time.</p><p>“No,” whined Kitana, struggling to keep back the waves.  </p><p>“Why?” asked Lucifer, smiling to himself his pride for his Tigress’, who was fighting to stay in control for him.</p><p>“You haven’t told me I could,” said Kitana, seeing the pride shining in her demon lord's eyes, as her heart soared that he was proud of her.</p><p>Lucifer’s whole body felt alive as he watched her knowing she was on the edge of a cliff of pleasure waiting for his command to fall into the waves of pleasure.  Lucifer then placed his enlarged cock over her, and penetrated her wet core as he began to move rhythmically in and out.</p><p> Lucifer feeling himself at the edge of the same cliff leaned over Kitana and whispered, “Come, my Tigress.”</p><p>Then Lucifer rubbed his finger over her clit taking both over the edge of the cliff.  <br/>Kitana finally let go and rode the waves of pleasure she had been holding back over the cliff in Lucifer’s arms.</p><p>Lucifer smiled as he saw the satisfied and happy smile on Kitana’s face as her eyes began to close.  Then Kitana opened her drowsy eyes and looked into her demon lord's red eyes, and stated “ I’m so happy to be yours Lucifer, and I will do my best to come to you whenever I feel myself falling apart.” </p><p>“Good, my Tigress,” said Lucifer caressing her face and running his hand over her brown hair,  “ Now close your eyes and go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>Lucifer then pulled her body against his and pulled the blankets over them. He began to relax as he heard Kitana’s relaxed breathing and he knew she was asleep.  She snuggled up against him, as he smiled watching her sleep.  He wasn’t sure what he was going to do when Kitana had to return to the human world.  He had found himself missing her when she wasn’t curled up next to him at night.  He closed his eyes holding her closely to him, his demon heart reassured by her presence as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>